THE LAST NAMIKAZE
by firdaus minato
Summary: kebenaran dan kenyataan akan kah merubah dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda atau sebaliknya
1. Chapter 1

**THE LAST NAMIKAZE**

Mohon bantuannya new author yang membuat fict terispirasi dari anime bakuman yoroshiku onegaishimasu

Naruto dark ,gray or white Cuma waktu yang menentukan warning SEMI CANON!

DISCLAIMER: "masashi kishimoto sensei"

Genre:adventure,Action,fantasy dan romance

 **Rating:M**

 **Pair:Narutox…?**

 **Warning:Gaje ,abal,Semua karakter Canon,Smart Naru,Dark or gray or white naru, strong naru**

 **THE LAST NAMIKAZE**

Summary : kebenaran dan kenyataan akan kah merubah naru menjadi sosok yang berbeda atau sebaliknya

"shinobi speak"

'shinobi thinking'

* **jutsu**

" **no human speak"**

' **no human thinking'**

( _keterangan_ )

Chapter 1

Kebenaran yang mengejutkan

Debu bertebaran dan panas yang menyegat menambah suasana desa terkuat di dunia shinobi,

Terliat dari kejahuan ninja bertudung dengan wajah tertutup topeng layaknya anbu yang berbeda Cuma menutupi sekitar mulut ke bawah,terliat mata bersinar merah dengan tatapan tajam melawan ninjia bertindik yang menghancurkan desanya dengan sekejap.

"sashiburi dana naruto-kun,akhirnya kamu muncul juga dari persembunyian mu hm"dengan menyeringai ninja bertindik menyapa musuh di depannya,

"hm, sashiburi pein-san tapi owari aku tidak bersembunyi tapi menunggu saat yang tepat dan aku tersanjung wakil ketua dari organisasi itu mengenal ku" dengan wajah yang Cuma terliat mata dan dahi itu menatap ninja bertindik yang di ketahui bernama pein itu dengan datar.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi kedua ninja itu saling mengadu taijutsu, dengan semua kecepatan yang dimiliki naruto mencoba memukul pain di uluk hati tapi pein melakukan hal sama mengincar uluk hati dari naruto menyebabkan adu tinju **duassss** angin tercipta dari efek tersebut seolah terkena pukulan dari kedua ninja itu

"seperti yang diharapkan dari ninja konoha tapi"sambil berbicara pain mengambil jarak membuat segel tangan dengan cepat

 **Suiton*suiryuudan no jutsu** muncul naga dari ketiadaan siap menerjang naruto

'cihhh sepertinya organisasi salah mengenai info tentangnya'pikir pein kesal

Melihat itu naruto membuat segel dengan kecepatan chunin **Doton*cho doryuheki** muncul dinding tanah yang lebih besar dari biasa tapi dimodifikasi seperti milik kakashi Cuma berbeda dengan ukiran bulat khas clan uzumaki dan ukiran kilat kuning di bawahnya.

"subarashi,seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang namikaze!"teriak pein

'hah ? namikaze ? apa maksudnya'pikir naruto terkejut tapi di tutupi dengan wajah datarnya,

Melihat musuh yang memikirkan perkataanya meskipun berusahan di tutupi oleh naruto pein dapat melihatnya mengambil cela segera berlari menuju naruto memberikan tendangan flick back pas mengenai dagu, duakkk hoook naruto memuntahkan darah akibat tendangan yang di lapisi cakra tersebut pein melihat itu tersenyum sadis.

"Hmmm sepertinya sudah batas mu namikaze-Kun"

'kuso motto motto kisama dia memanggil ku dengan namikaze,kuso aku akan mencari tau'geram naruto

 **Katon*** **goukakyuu no jutsu goarrr** bola api yang sangat besar tercipta dari segel yang sangat cepat menuju naruto dengan cepat pula naruto menghindar dan menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya **hiatttt** melihat itu pein Cuma memejamkan mata.

"sumimasen namikaze-kun owari da" **bost bost bost bost bost** 5 bunshin no jutsu muncul didepan pein serayak membuat segel **katon,fuuton,suiton*super sankami.** melesat jutsu gabungan dari 3 element berbeda kearah naruto **goarrrrrr**

'yabai ini akhir ku' pikir naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar.

 **Duarrr demm blarrrr** bunyi benturan jutsu tersebut menghasilkan kawah yang sangat besar dan debu yang berterbangan mirip jepang di bom atom sama amerika.

Oke abaikan di atas hehehe

Seringai pein makin lebar melihat jutsunya yang telak mengenai mangsanya mengampiri kawah yang masih berkabut melihat naruto terkapar tak berdaya.

'berakhir kahh dengan ini the last namikaze tidak akan menjadi habatan organisasi di masa depan tapi cihhhh dasar konan-chan salah info mengenai namikaze ini sampai menguras separuh cakra ku,tapi awas sampai markas'pikir pein nista membayangkan hukuman yang pantas kepada konan.

' **!** '

 **Konoha senpu, Juken** sebuah serangan tiba2 mengejutkan pein dengan insting dan reflek yang bagus pein berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut.

"Bantuan kahhh tapi maa tugas sudah selesai jadi aku tidak jadi melayani kalian" kemudian tubuh pain menghilang di bawa angin.

"Narutoooooo ! kamu tidak apa2 jawab aku woii baka"sambil mengguncang2 tubuh yang mulai dingin,

"Ochitsuke neji asena yo sebaiknya kita meminta ninja medis memeriksanya sepertinya di masih hidup"

"tapi guy sensei naruto-kun hik"

"narutoooooo!" dari kejahuan perempuan bersurai pink berteriak khawatir,

"Guy sensei, neji,lee na ruto hik tidak apa2 kan hah!"dengan kalab bertanya kepada shinobi di depannya sambil memangku naruto di pahanya ketiga shinobi itu memang tidak tau tentang serangan yang di lakukan pein di karnakan ada misi di luar desa.

"sakura-san sepertinya naruto kritis kalau tidak di tangani di bisa hik"lee menjawab pertanyaan sakura

"sakura sepertinya kita harus mencari tsunade –sama untuk mengobati naruto-kun"

"tsunade-sama? Pembuat buku tentang ninjutsu medis?bukannya beliu tidak ada di konoha"

"kita akan mencarinya iya kan guy sensei?sekarang kita bawa dulu ke tenda darurat "

Sakura POV

Hik hik hik na ru to..

Aku menangis tertahan melihat dia terkapar mengenaskan dengan baju yang compang camping Cuma menyisahkan topeng saja yang tidak pernah di buka selama aku mengenalnya,kami memang kurang akrab tapi jasa terhadap ku dan konoha sangat banyak tapi tidak pernah dirasakan oleh penduduk konoha .

Kenapa kenapa aku mulai khawatir bahkan lebih dari di tinggal sasuke-kun dulu,apa aku mulai menyukainya?aku perhatikan dia sekarang terbaring lemah di tenda medis sementara,hayaku neji,lee,guy sensei temukan cepat tsunade-sama.

Are tak terasa air mata ku keluar lagi untuk naruto untuk orang yang ku anggap aneh untuk orang yang tidak pernah di perhatikan.

Sakura POV END

"sakura –san are kamu menangis"seorang dengan surai indigo yang baru masuk mengagetkan ku dan bertanya

"tidak hinata -san Cuma kelilipan saja mungkin aku sudah mulai mengantuk"sakura menyangkal dia menangis

"owh sebaiknya sakura- san pulang biar aku menjaga naruto -kun" dengan mata berbinar dan pipi memerah dia mengatakan akan menjaga naruto.

"oke hinata-san aku pulang sudah mulai malam "

"haik sakura-san semoga tsunade –sama cepat ditemukan"

" **unknown place"**

"aduhhh dimana aku ini **"** seru pemuda bersurai pirang

" **akhirnya kamu datang juga naruto-kun aku sudah lama menunggu mu"** terdengar suara dari kegelapan.

"siapa kau!? tunjukkan dirimu dan dimana aku ini! "pemuda yang di panggil naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit di tinggi kah

" **kau berada di tempat yang aman santai saja naruto-kun,atau ku panggil namikaze naruto -kun** "

"hah? Apa maksudmu dengan namikaze aku bukan namikaze aku Cuma naruto dan kenapa kau bisa tau aku ini siapa ?"

" **mana mungkin aku lupa dengan orang yang berharga dan orang yang kusayangi selain khusina-chan"**

'khusina c chan .jangan orang ini 'pikir naruto

" **iya naruto-kun ini aku"** perlahan muncul sosok bersurai sama dengan naruto Cuma lebih tinggi .

"oto-hik hik sama "

" **iya aku oto-sama naruto kun"**

 **Duakkkkkkkkk….**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Minta saran mau lanjut atau tidak menerima kritik**

 **New author tolong sarannya mau lanjut apa tidak**

 **Untuk list kekuatan naru masih samar dan akan keluar mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi**

 **Sementara biodata naru**

 **Nama:naruto (namikaze baru di ketahui)**

 **Umur:14 tahun**

 **Tinggi:170**

 **Penampilan: surai pirang dengan jubah layaknya** **Exorcist yan selalu memakai tudung di kepalanya dengan topeng yang menutupi muka kebawah liat penampilan anime yang membedakan Cuma tidak memakai jirah tapi jaket jonin di tutupi jubah Exorcist**

 **Kekuatan :kecepatan sedang mungkin level chunin ahli dalam mengontrol cakra dan element tanah saya ingin menambah 1 atau 2 element lagi jadi sarannya iya…**

 **Kekkei genkai : masih misteri tapi kalau senjutsu pasti tidak mempunya jadi owari nah**

 **Preview iyaaaaaaa minna -SAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LAST NAMIKAZE**

Naruto dark ,gray or white Cuma waktu yang menentukan, warning! SEMI CANON!

 **DISCLAIMER:** **"** **Masashi Kishimoto Sensei"**

 **Genre:adventure,Action,fantasy dan romance**

 **Rating:M**

 **Pair:Narutox…?**

 **Warning:Gaje ,abal,Semua karakter Canon,Smart Naru,Dark or gray or white naru, strong naru**

 **THE LAST NAMIKAZE**

 **Summary : kebenaran dan kenyataan akan kah merubah dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda atau sebaliknya**

"shinobi speak"

'shinobi thinking'

* **jutsu**

" **no human speak"**

' **no human thinking'**

( _keterangan_ )

Chapter 2

 _ **Awal semula dan masa lalu**_

 **Duakkkkkkkkkkk**

Ohkkkk dengan tiba2 Naruto memukul pria bersurai pirag tepat di uluk hati, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu orang yang di panggil Oto –sama pun Cuma diam dan tersenyum

"Nande Nande Oto-sama hik hik ore wa"

Grep dengan tiba2 pria itu memeluk Naruto

" **haik Naruto-kun menangis lah di pangkuan oto-sama tumpahkan semua kekesalan mu kepada oto-sama"**

Di dalam pelukan itu Naruto menangis menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya ,kesepian ,derita,dan kesendirian , pria itu Cuma bisa mengelus surai Naruto memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan tersendiri.

"Oto-sama "

" **haik Naruto-kun** "

"aku sudah baikan "

" **sebaiknnya kita duduk di sana naruto-kun"** sampil menunjuk pohon yang entah dari mana sudah ada.

Mereka pun menghampiri pohon itu dan duduk di bawahnnya angin sepoy2 dan pohon yang rindang memberikan ketenangan sendiri kepada Naruto dan Orang di sampingnya

" **oiya Naruto-kun ,ada orang yang kamu sukai selama ini"** dengan nada mengoda orang di sebelahnnya tiba2 bertanya.

"Oto-sama ,aku belum menyukai siapa2,bahkan aku tidak merasa mempunyai teman sama sekali"dengan nada menyirat kesedihan ,

" **ini semua salah Oto-sama yang tidak bisa melindungi Khusina-chan dan kamu"** dengan nada yang tidak kalah gentirnnya orang itu menjawab

"Bukannn! Ini bukan salah Oto-sama ,ini salah mereka ini salah KIRI, IWA DAN KUMO OTO –SAMA!"dengan nada yang di tinggi Naruto membatah

" **tapi gara2 Oto-sama juga mereka menyerang desa kita dan salah Oto-sama juga kamu dan Khusina di jadikan alat di desa konoha ini,ini tetap salah Oto-sama Naruto –kun** **"**

Naruto Cuma diam mendengar perkataan orang di sampingnya

" **jadi Naruto-kun sebagai sandaime Uzukage dan Sebagai ayah, aku Namikaze Uzumaki Arashi meminta maaf kepada mu Naruto-kun"**

Dengan sigap pria di sampingnya yang kita ketahui sebagai Sandaime Uzukage yaitu Namikaze Uzumaki Arashi sujud meminta maaf di bawah kaki Naruto.

"Otosama! Bangun lah sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkan Otosama ,Cuma aku ingin tau kenapa kiri,iwa dan kumo menyerang desa kita dan apa sangkut pautnya dengan organisasi Itu? Sampai mereka membantai seluruh clan Namikaze" ungkap naruto tegas

Pria itu atau Namikaze Arashi terdiam seperti berfikir apakah kebenaran dan semuanya akan dia ungkap sekarang dia bisa melihat sorot mata menuntut dari Naruto anaknya **'aku harus percaya kepada Naruto-kun karna dia adalah anak ku'** Arashi meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk mengungkap fakta besar tentang desa dan clannya itu.

" **Naruto –kun, apa kamu tau orang yang di juluki kilat kuning?"** ucap ayahnya tiba2

Naruto terlihat berpikir lalu menjawab "Iya Oto-sama kalau tidak salah Minato,Namikaze Minato"

" **iya tepat sekali dan satu lagi kamu tau kan rahasia HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU?"** ucap Arashi mantap

"iya Oto-sama HIRAISHIN adalah jurus transportasi kepada media yang di tanamin **fuin** khusus ,setidaknya itu yang Oka-sama jelaskan sebelum meninggal"ada nada getir dan rendah ketika menyebutkan perihal mending ibunya.

' **Sepertinya Naruto-kun belum menerima kepergian khusina-chan'** pikir sang ayah melihat putranya itu **"Naruto-kun kau tidak apa2?"**

"Iya Oto-sama aku tidak apa2 jangan di pikirkan ,terus apa kaitannya Namikaze Minato dengan semua ini? " Tanya tidak sabar Naruto kepada ayahnya,

" **Sabar Naruto-kun tapi pertanyaan yang bagus "** serayak mengambil jeda kemudian melanjutkan **"kaitanya adalah karna dari itu semua ini di mulai "** jawab sang ayah tegas

Naruto diam memperoses kata-kata dari ayahnya,seakan tau apa yang di pikirkan anaknya Arashi tersenyum kemudian berkata

" **Minato adalah adik kandung ku Naruto-kun"** sebuah fakta besar dan mengejutkan keluar dari Arashi

"Hahhh! adik Oto-sama" teriak naruto menerima fakta besar itu

" **Iya naruto-Kun dia adik ku tapi sebelum kamu bertanya lebih jauh biar Oto-sama ceritakan dulu kebenaran yang ingin kamu ketahui"**

"Haik Oto-sama"

 _ **Flash back**_

20 tahun yang lalu desa konoha yang tentram dan damai, angin yang sejuk menambah suasana menyenangkan di desa itu tapi itu tidak berlaku di salah satu masion konoha keributan terjadi

"Nii-sama jangan lari kamu, cepat sini kemari Nii-samaaaaaa!" teriak bocah berumur 14 tahun kepada sosok yang di panggil kakak di depannya

"Wekkkk Minato-chan kamu tidak bisa menangkap ku wekkkk"ejek sang kakak sambil menambah embel2 **chan** mengejek adiknya

"Nii-sama jangan panggil aku dengan Chan aku bukan anak kecil lagi nii-samaa!, panggil aku minato-kun"teriak sang adik tidak terima namanya di panggil dengan embel2 chan.

"Horaa Arashi,yang menganggu adik mu terus kasihan dia" tiba datang sosok wanita berkata sambil menarik kuping Arashi atau anak sulungnya

"aduuuhhh Oka-sama sakit,"teriak arashi kesakitan tapi tetap di abaikan wanita itu

"iya iya Arashi akan meminta maaf kepada Minato-Chan" ucap Arashi kesakitan sambil melirik adiknya mencoba menggodanya

"Oka-sama, Nii-samaaa" minato merajuk kepada ibu,wanita itu pun menambah volume tarikan kupingnya kepada anak sulungnya

"iiita itaaa iya iya Oka-sama aku akan meminta maaf kepada Minato-kun"jawab Arashi sebal dengan tingkah adiknya itu

'wekkk rasakan makaknya jangan menggangu tuan muda minato yang tampan ini' pikir narsis minato

"sudah-sudah jangan ribut2 terus,dank au arashi bukannya kamu ada perayaan kelulusan jonin dan pembentukan anggota geninc cepat sana fukagu dan mikoto pasti sudah nunggu" ucap seorang pria tiba2

Seketika arashi tersentak dan mengingat sesuatu 'gawat aku bisa di bunuh oleh mikoto' pikir arashi kalut menunju ke kamarnya untuk mempersiapakan perlengkapan tidak lupa rompi hijau tanda dia sudah menjadi jonin,melihat tingkah arashi pria dan wanita itu Cuma geleng2 kepala atas tingkah anak sulungnya itu,

"Dasar nii-sama selalu begitu" bisik rendah minato tapi masih bisa di dengan oleh ayahnya

"oiya minato-kun kamu tidak jadi kumpul dengan tim sekarang ?" tegur balik ayahnya melihat bisikan minato tadi,seketika terjadi teriakaan di masion itu oleh 2 anak muda yang lupa tentang aktifitas mereka

"kakak adik sama saja iya kan hime" panggil pria itu dengan suara pelan tapi masih bisa di dengan oleh orang di sebelahnya

"iya anata" balasnya.

 _Traning area tim 5_

Terliat 2 manusia atau bisa di sebut shinobi yang baru menjadi jonin kalau kita liat lebih jauh sepertinya mereka sedang kesal .

"Dasar mana si bodoh itu kerjaanya lambat terus"ucap perempuan berambut hitam

"mungkin dia sudah mati" balas sosok laki2 di samping dengan wajah datar

"awas sebentar lagi dia akan mencium kepalan tangan ku"ancam perempuan

Tiba2 poft "ohayo fukagu, miko" **set buakkkkkk** **duummm** belum selesai berbicara bunyi kepala tinju sudah mendarat di pria yang baru datang tentu saja pelakunya adalah wanita tadi

'bukannya itu berlebihan'pikir fukagu terhadap sahabatnya yang sial mendapatkan hadiah pagi2 dari wanita di timnya

"woiiii arashi bakaaa cepet bangun aku tau kamu pura2 pingsan, kalau tidak bangun kamu akan merasakan tinju ku lagi bakaa" teriak mikoto tidak perduli kepada nasib orang yang di pukulya

"ita ita bukannya itu berlebihan mikoto ,itu tadi bisa membunuhku"dengan meringis kesakitan laki2 itu bangun

"kamu itu telat bakaa dan kamu mau lagi hahh!" teriak mikoto ah tempramen mikoto naik

"tidak tidak mikoto-hime"ucap arashi berkeringat dingin sambil merayu agar tidak mendapatkan pukulan monster lagi

"sudah2 kita sekarang akan merayakan kelulusan kita kan setelah itu kita harus berkumpul dengan bocah2 genin masing "seru fukagu datar mencairkan suasana panas yang di buat mikoto

 _JAM 12 SIANG_

Terliat tiga anak di kelas yang sudah kosong,sepertinya mereka menunggu sensei mereka yang lagi telat,anak pertama memiliki ciri2 berambut putih dan ada hiasan semacam tato di wajahnya yang satunya lagi rambut hitam lurus dengan membawa ular di tangannya dan Satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok ini memiliki cirri berambut pirang gelap yang di ikat pony tail tapi membentuk ke samping.

"kemana sich arashi sensei? Ini kan sudah 1 jam" ucap anak berambut putih

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kelas terbuka,menampakan sosok jonin dengan rambut pirang kemerahan yang tersenyum ramah ke mereka

"jadi kalian anggota tim genin ku..temui aku diatap gedung hokage sekarang"ucap arashi dan menghilang meninggalkan asap

 _Atap Gedung Hokage_

Sampai disana mereka menemukak sosok sensei yang menghilang tadi berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar.

"bagus kalian sudah sampai,sesi kali ini perkenalkan ,sebutkan apa yang kalian suka ,apa yang tidak kalian sukai ,hoby dan cita2 kalian" ucap arashi

"Bagaimana kalau sensei mencontohkannya"usul satu2 perempuan di sana

"baiklah ..namaku namikaze arashi yang kusukai bersama dengan orang yang kusayangi, yang tidak kusukai arogan dan sombong hoby menggoda adik ku dan cita2 menjadi shinobi yang hebat….. sekarang giliran mu" sambil menunjuk orang berambut putih.

"baiklah namaku jiraiya yang kusukai sambil (melirik oppai perempuan di sampingnya) yang tidak kusukai orang yang sok keren hoby mengintip (melirik oppai perempuan lagi) dan cita menjadi( melirik oppai lagi)" kata jiraiya dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah sukses mendapatkan jitak di kepala oleh perempuan itu.

'bocah hentai'pikir arashi sweatdrop

"selanjutnya kau hitam"

" Orochimaru kesukaan ular tidak suka lemah hoby meneliti cita2 peneliti" ucap Orochimaru

'anak aneh ' pikir arashi

"dan yang terakhir"

"namaku tsunade senju yang kusukai mito obachan dan hashirama ojichan yang tidak kusukai pervert sambil menunjuk2 jiraiya hoby melatih control cakra cita2 menjadi shinobi medis terhebat" ucap tsunade dengan semangat di akhir kalimat melihat itu arashi Cuma tersenyum

"oke dengan ini tim 6 terbentuk besok harap ke gedung hokage mengambil misi oke " kemudian naruto menghilang menyisahkan asap kecil

RUANG HOKAGE _(besoknya)_

"oke dengan ini aku akan memberikan misi rank B karna tidak ada shinobi yang lain, misi kalian adalah mengecek perbatasan antara kiri dan uzu,ada laporan ada aktifitas mencurigakan oleh shinobi kumo dan iwa ,hindari kontak senjata semaksimal mungkin"ucap hokage aka hiruzen dengan berwibawa

"haik hokage -sama" ucap arashi mewakili kelompoknya

Tim 6 pun berangkat menuju perbatasan untuk mengejek kondisi ,mereka disana tidak menemui hal yang mencurikan dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke konoha, tapi di tengah jalan arashi melihat wanita seumurannya di bawah shinobi kira2 berpangkat jonin,arashi pun berinisiatif menyelamatkan perempuan itu.

 _(misi sama kayak waktu minato nyelameti khusina tapi ada tambahan misi ngecek perbatasan malas menulis pertarungannya)_

"kamu tidak apa2 ?kalau boleh tau nama dan asal kamu dari mana?"Tanya arashi kepada sosok yang di selamatkannya

"nama ku uzumaki khusina dan aku berasal dari uzu dan arigato ttbane" balas khusina merona, melihat itu 3 murid arashi geleng2 kepala

"oke aku akan mengantarkannya dan kalian balik ke konoha laporkan kejadian ini ke hokage, kalian mengerti" ucap arashi tegas

"haik sensei"bales ketiganya kompak

Dari penyelamatan itu hubungan arashi dan khusina semakin akrab mulai dari saling berkunjung dan berlatih bersama khusina meminta bantuan ayahnya untuk melatih arashi mengenai fuin dll, dari hubugan itu timbul beni dan rasa cinta di hati keduanya sebulan kemudian mereka resmi berpacaran di lanjut satu tahun kemudian menikah dan arashi memutuskan menetap di uzu meninggalkan konoha setelah minta izin sandaimen hokage aka hiruzen dan kedua orang tuannya serta anggota clan namikaze.

 _TIME SKIP 1 tahun setelah arashi berada di uzu_

Desa uzushiogakure terkenal dengan desa yang hebat dalam **fuuinjutsu** karna memiliki banyak shinobi yang mahir membuat **fuuinjutsu,** kemahiran mereka membuat fuin tentu membuat desa perlahanan semakin maju,fuuin sendiri termasuk jutsu yang susah di pelajari dan sulit dibuat bertarung setidaknnya itu yang di pikirkan 4 desa shinobi besar membuat mereka tidak mempelajari **fuuinjutsu** bukan karna tidak berguna tapi karna tingkat pembuatan dan pemakainya adalah **S**.

Arashi uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya arashi namikaze uzumaki dia mengganti marganya karna lebih memilih tinggal di uzu dari pada dikonoha,sekarang bisa kita liat pria yang sedang memeluk wanita disampingnya kalau di liat lebih teliti wanita itu tampak buncit menandakan ada kehidupan disana.

"Ohayo arashi-kun"ucap wanita itu khas suara baru bangun

"Ohayo khusina-hime,melihat kamu sepertinya aku tidak jadi kekantor hari ini"balas arashi dengan senyum mengoda

Mendapat balasan seperti itu khusina Cuma menyipitkan matanya tanda bingung atas ucapkan suaminya itu,seolah paham dengan apa yang di pikirkan istrinya arashi berkata

"aku ingin memakanmu sekarang hime,tubuhmu yang mengoda ini membuat ku tidak tidak tahan" seru arashi dengan nada seksual berbeda dengan khusina yang memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya menahan marah

"bakaa hentaiii, cepat pergi sana"sambil menendang arashi dari tempat tidur yang biasa mereka tempati alhasil arashi jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"hai hai aku ke kantor dulu"sambil bangun dari adegan jatuhnya

"oke selamat bekerja uzukage-sama jangan lupa bawakan ramen pulangnya Dattebane" bales khusina.

Seperti keseharian sandaime Uzukage,uzukage muda itu menjadi kage setelah pembantainya terhadap 100 shinobi iwa ketika perang dunia 2 dimana disana dia memakai tehnik ciptaanya yaitu hiraishin no jutsu yang di buat berdasarkan fuin yang di pelajarinnya ketika ada di Desa uzushiogakure dia menolong adiknya minato namikaze beserta muridnya kakashi hatake,obito uchiha dan rin nohara, disana arashi membantai shinobi iwa yang menyisahkan kilat kuning oleh shinobi iwa yang menganggap arashi shinobi konoha menjulukinya "kinro senko"dari konoha,sedangkan yang tau fakta sebenarnya Cuma minato adiknya dan ke 3 muridnya.

Dengan itu minato mengambil inisiatif untuk melindungi kakaknya dengan cara mengaku sebagai kinro senko ketika iwa meminta tebusan kilat kuning maka dia akan menghentikan perang ini,konoha yang terdesak pun menyetujui akan memberikan minato ke iwa untuk di exsekusi tapi ketua clan namikaze yang tidak terima akan melakukan kudeta kekonoha yang menyebabkan pembantaian clan namikaze oleh tetua konoha danzo dengan menyewa pembunuh bayaran dari organisasi yang bernama awan merah atau akatsuki,sedangkan arashi yang mengetahui fakta itu akhirnya menutup kerjama desanya dengan konoha kecuali dengan kakahsi murid adiknya yang tersisah dan 3 muridnya yang sekarang menjadi jonin konoha tsunade,jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

Poft*

"lapor uzukage-sama ada pergerakan besar oleh 3 desa besar di berbatas desa"tiba muncul anbu topeng ular melapor,arashi yang sedang melamun tentang adiknya sontak tersentak kaget

"hahhh kok bisa!? Dan desa mana saja ? "balas uzukage muda sedikit meninggih kan volume suaranya.

"iwa kiri dan kumo uzukage-sama,seperti mereka akan menyerang desa ini"balas anbu itu lagi

"cepat kumpulkan semua jonin dan chunin di lapang untuk genin beri berintah mengevakuasi penduduk sekarang! " teriak arashi memberi perintah

"haik uzukage-sama"ucap anbu menghilang

'ada apa ini ,apa yang akan kau lakukan iwa,kiri dan kumo'pikir uzukage muda itu

"aku harus menemui khusina-chan"gumannya setelah itu di menghilang di ikuti kilat kuning menuju rumahnya.

Khusina yang sedang bersih2 rumah tersentak akibat muncul kilat kuning secara tiba

"arashi-kun kau mengkagetkan aku saja"ucap khusina kepada sosok yang baru tiba

"khusina "dengan nada dingin arashi berkata menghiraukan ocehan khusina ,melihat itu khusina tau kalau suaminya sedang serius

"khusina kau harus ke konoha sekarang temui tsunade jiraiya dan Orochimaru"perintah arashi tegas

"maksudnya ara shi-kun "ucap khusina terbata ibarat mendapatkan tusukan di dadanya

"sudah jangan banyak Tanya sekarang kamu harus ke konoha waktu semakin sedikit"

"ta pi arashi kun hik hik a ku ti dak meninggalkan mu sebelum tau apa yang terjadi hik hik" air mata khusina semakin mengalir deras

"khusinaaa!"teriak arashi mengkagetkan khusina karna arashi tidak pernah membentak khusina selama ini menyebabkan khusina terdiam di buatnya,melihat itu arashi merasa bersalah.

"maafkan aku khusina aku panic desa kita akan diserang aku takut ka mu dan anak ki ta"ucap arashi lirih tidak terasa air mata juga keluar dari kedua mata arashi yang biru sebiru laut

"tidak apa arashi-kun kamu bisa menghadapi ini semua "peluk khusina member keterangan kepada suaminya yang sedang kalut

"demi kebaikan kita aku akan ke konoha"lanjut khusina sambil memeluk arashi,mendengar itu arashi mendongkrakkan kepala dan tersenyum

"aku akan memberika ini tolong berika ke tsunade ketika sudah sampai ke konoha jangan lupa"ucap arashi dengan tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

Khusina pun siapa dengan di antar 2 anbu kepercayaan arashi mereka berangkat ke konoha dengan jalur memutar agar tidak bertemu ninja musuh arashi mengantarkan mereka sampai gerbang rahasia Desa uzushiogakure.

"arashi-kun "ucap khusina tiba2 "sebelum kita pergi kamu akan memberikan nama anak kita apa " ucap khusina lagi sambil berusahan tersenyum

Arashi yang terliat berpikir kemudian tersenyum "bagaimana kalau laki naruto,naruto namikaze uzumaki kalau perempuan sara namikaze uzumaki"tawar arashi

"sepertinya itu nama yang bagus dattebane,aku sangat menyukai ramen jadi enak kalau naruto dan nama sara itu bagus dattebane"ucap semangat khusina

"oke khusina-hime sampai sini aku bisa mengantar mu jaga diri baik2 dan jaga naruto-kun atau sara-chan"ucap arashi sambil mencium kening khusina dengan air mata yang mengalir

"iya arashi-kun kamu harus hati2 juga usahakan selamat dan menjemput aku dan naruto-kun atau sara-chan"balas khusina mencoba tegar dan tidak menangis agar suaminya focus terhadap serang di desanya.

Setelah derama yang mengharuhkan uzukage berbalik menghadap desanya

"kita kembali hebi,taka, kita akan hadapi mereka"perintah uzukage tegas

"haik uzukage-sama"

Chapter 2 end

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Chapter 3 Keputusan Naruto**_

 **Terima kasih atas saran dan rivewnya saya sangat menghargainya.**

 **Untuk yang bingung mengenai setting chapter 1 serang pein memang itu lagi invasi layaknya di canon. tapi saya membuat berbeda disini tidak ada invasi suna dan oto, untuk invasi pein saya membuat ketika ujian chunin jadi umur naruto masih 14 dan untuk yang bingung umur-umur shinobi yang lain disini berbeda dengan canon namanya aja semi canon thehehe**

 **Masalah penulisan saya masih dalam tahab belajar menulis yang baik di cerita,maklum sibuk kuliah semester 3**

 **Untuk chapter ini memang di penuhi Flash back dan chapter depan aka nada sedikit Flash back jadi yang tidak suka gomennasai…**

 **Masalah chapter pertama yang berisi bahasa jepang saya mengambil dari bahasa sederhana saya rasa yang sering liat anime pasti tau artinya.**

 **Untuk yang rivew saya akan jawab di akun masing2 oke di bawah list biodata**

 **Biodata**

 **Nama: arashi namikaze**

 **Umur:20 tahun**

 **Pangkat: jonin(** _sewaktu di konoha_ **) dan sandaime Uzukage**

 **Element:raiton dan suiton**

 **Jutsu andalan:hiraishin no jutsu**

 **Biodata**

 **Nama:khusina uzumaki**

 **Umur:18**

 **Pangkat:jonin uzukage**

 **Element:katon**

 **Kekkei genkai: rantai cakra**

 **Biodata (waktu genin)**

 **Nama: tsunade senju**

 **Umur:11**

 **Pangkat:genin konoha**

 **Element:medis**

 **Biodata(waktu genin)**

 **Nama:jiraiya**

 **Umur:13**

 **Pangkat:genin konoha**

 **Element: katon,suiton**

 **Biodata(waktu genin)**

 **Nama:** **Orochimaru**

 **Umur:13**

 **Pangkat:genin konoha**

 **Element: katon,doton**

 **Biodata**

 **Nama: minato namikaze**

 **Umur:17 tahun**

 **Pangkat: jonin Konoha**

 **Element:fuuton**

 **Jutsu andalan:rasengan**

 **OKE ITU AJA JIKA ADA YANG MAU MEMBERIKAN SARAN LANGSUNG AJA RIVEW MINNA- SAN OKE**

 **REVIEW…**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LAST NAMIKAZE**

Naruto Dark ,Gray or White Cuma waktu yang menentukan, warning! SEMI CANON!

 **DISCLAIMER:** **"** **Masashi Kishimoto Sensei"**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action,Fantasy dan Romance**

 **Rating:M**

 **Pair:Narutox…?**

 **Warning:Gaje ,Abal,Semua karakter Canon,Smart Naru,Dark or Gray or White Naru, strong Naru**

 **THE LAST NAMIKAZE**

 **Summary : kebenaran dan kenyataan akan kah merubah dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda atau sebaliknya**

"Shinobi speak"

'Shinobi thinking'

* **jutsu**

" **no human speak"**

' **no human thinking'**

( _keterangan_ )

Chapter 3

 _ **Keputusan Naruto**_

 _(Sorry masih flash back thehehe)_

Menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning arashi atau Sandaime Uzukage muncul di lapangan,di depannya sudah berkumpul Shinobi jonin dan chunnin berjumlah sekitar 300 Shinobi.

"bagaimana situasi terkini?"Tanya Uzukage kepada anbu kuma yang bertugas mengawasi musuh, "ada pergerakan besar dari mereka Uzukage-sama,mereka berjumlah sekitar 3 ribu yang terdiri jonin dan anbu gabungan dari kiri,iwa dan kumo, belum termasuk yang memimpin mereka A dari Kumo ,Onoki dan Yagura " terang anbu kuma panjang lebar menjelaskan situasi terkini.

Mendengar itu banyak Shinobi uzu yang merasa takut dan gentar melihat gelagat gurang enak arashi mengambil alih

"dengar semua kita harus bersatu kita harus menjaga clan kita desa kita ,kita tidak boleh menyerah, pengorbanan nyawa memang di butuhkan tapi bayangkan kalau kita menyerah, kita akan mewariskan ketakutan kita akan mewariskan penderitaan dan keputus asaan kepada anak kita cucu kita, sekarang saya Tanya Siapa yang rela mati demi desa, demi clan dan kita demi tanah air kita " semangat Arashi kepada seluruh Shinobi

"Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak semua Shinobi uzu sepertinya perasaan sandaime Uzukage tersampaikan,

"Sekarang kita temuai mereka" ucap tegas Uzukage menghilang di ikuti seluruh Shinobi Uzushiogakure,

Dari jauh sepertinya berkumpul 3 gabungan Shinobi yang di pimpin A,Onoki dan Yagura mereka berencana akan memusnakan uzushiogakure karna desakan dari Onoki yang tidak terima karna pembantainnya yang dilakukan Arashi.

Tiba-tiba muncul kilat kuning di ikuti asap yang menampilkan Sandaime Uzukage beserta Shinobi dibelakangnya,

"hmmm akhirnya kamu muncul juga Kinro Senko"teriak Onoki dari kejahuan.

"apa maksudnya kalian menyerang desa kami!"balas Arashi menghiraukan teriakan Onoki

"kau tidak usah sok tidak tau Kinro Senko sebenarnya,dan kami akan membalas pembantaian yang kau lakukan!"ucap onoki dengan nada tinggi

Arashi bingung kenapa mereka tau padahal Cuma Minato adiknya dan murid-muridnya Minato, yang tau merasa mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Arashi ,Onoki bersuara

"kau tidak usah bingung Konoha yang menceritakannya ,mereka mengorbankan kalian agar mereka tidak kami serang jadi kau tidak usah menyangkal kebenaran ini"tambah A

'Konoha dasar mereka kalau tidak karna Khusina yang kesana aku akan menuntut balas kalian'geram Arashi dalam hati

"SEKARANG WAKTUNYA KALIAN MUSNAH,SERBUUUUUU" teriak A,Onoki and Yagura bersamaan.

DUUUM BRUAKKKKK suara benturan dua kubu berlangsung dimana akan menjadi saksi bisu dan kelam didesa tersembunyi Uzushiogakure dimana satu persatu Shinobi dan warga sipil yang berusaha kabur menjadi korban keganasan 3 Desa Kumo,Iwa dan Kiri,

 _Flash back end_

Arashi pun diam setelah menjelaskan kenangan pahit di waktu pembantaian itu dia Cuma bisa menyalurkan emosinya dengan cara mengepalkan tangan hingga memutih, lain halnya dengan Naruto dia menangis dalam diam ketika mendengarkan kebenaran yang sangat mengejutkan,dia masih ingat dimana Khusina Oka samanya mati dengan kejam dan tidak diberlakukan dengan baik oleh petinggi-petinggi Konoha.

Arashi menatap khawatir anaknya yang diam setelah mendengarkan kebenaran tersebut

" **Naruto Kun kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"** tanya Arashi dengan khawatir

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya serayak menghapus air mata dia menoleh kepada Arashi berusaha tidak membuat Khawatir.

"Tidak Otosama, Naru tidak apa –apa, Otosama tidak usah khawatir terhadap Naru" Naruto membalas agar tidak membuat Arashi khawatir

" **oke Naruto Kun kamu sudah tau kan kebenarnnya,sekarang apa langkah mu?!"** tanya Arashi tegas ingin melihat reaksi Naruto

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara tegas ayahnya, terdiam sebentar memperoses diri kemudian menyeringai sadis layaknya Donquixote Doflamingo tokoh Antagonis di manga luffy ##plak Lupakan bagaian itu

"Tentu saja membalas semua yang telah melakukan Otosama dan Okasama layaknya binatang, aku Naruto Namikaze akan membuat semuanya tunduk kepada nama Namikaze akan aku buktikan bahwa semua Negara National Shinobi tindak ada apa-apanya didepan nama Namikaze, mereka semua layaknya sampah dan semut didepan Nama Namikaze!" ucap Naruto dengan lantang dan tegas tampa keraguan di dalam semua kalimat tersebut.

Arashi mendengar keputusan Naruto pun diam sejenak tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

'Naruto kun semua pilihan mu akan selalu aku dukung karna aku percaya kepada mu aku percaya kepada tekat mu bukan begitu Khusina chan, mau menjadi apa pun aku dan Khusina chan pasti mendukung mu Naruto kun' ucap Arashi dalam hati.

" **oke Naruto kun, mungkin ini tidak bisa menebus semua kesalahan yang telah Otosama perbuat kepada mu tapi biarkanlah Otosama menebus sedikit"** ucap Arashi yang sontak mengkagetkan Naruto.

" **Otosama akan melatih mu "** lanjut Arashi tegas

"apa ? otosama akan melatih ku" tanya kaget Naruto akan tindakan Otosamanya

" **Iya dan jurus yang akan oto sama latih mungkin tidak banyak karna waktu otosama akan habis,otosama akan melatih mu"** bales Arashi dan sengaja menggantungkan kalimat

"apa otosama?!" seru Naruto tidak sabar dengan kalimat ayahnya yang sengaja mengantungkan kalimat.

" **HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU** **!"** jawab Arashi dengan tersenyum

" **jurus yang membuat Otosama di takuti di penjuru dia Shinobi sebagai** **kinro senko** **"** sambung Arashi semangat.

 _Sedangkan diluar bahwa sadar Naruto._

Sekarang tim Guy sedang mencari Tsunade yang menghilang dari Konoha sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, terlihat semua tim memakai cakra di kaki mereka untuk meningkatkan kecepatan mereka.

"Guy Sensei apa sebagainya kita berpencar akan lebih memudahkan mencari Tsunade sama " ucap pria berpakaian hijau

"Tidak lee itu tidak perlu menurut informasi yang didapat bahwa Tsunade sama sangat suka berjudi dan mabuk , dan aku tau tempat yang terkenal dengan dua hal itu" bales sang Sensei yang kita tau sebagai Guy.

"memang dimana tempat itu Guy Sensei dan kita harus cepat kalau tidak Naruto akan."tanya pria yang berambut panjang dan bermata Putih

"Tanzaku gai itu nama tempat dan kita sudah dekat,dan kamu benar Neji kita harus cepat"ucap sang Sensei dan tambah memacu kecepatan mereka.

 _Di salah satu bar di Tanzaku gai_

Terlihat perempuan atau Kunoichi sedang mabuk dan botol yang berserakan di mejanya tampaknya dia sedang mabuk berat dan dengan melihat kondisinya saja jelas sedang memiliki masalah.

"Naru Kun,Khusina Nee maaf aku tidak bisa menolong kalian aku memang tidak berguna aku " ucap Kunoichi itu berulang-ulang.

Mata kunoichi itu tampak lembab dan tampaknya dia sudah menangis dan bahkan berpuluh-puluh kali bisa diliat dari guratan mata yang menghitam dan tanda-tanda yang sudah kering di sekitar pelupuk matanya.

Dari jauh terliat perempuan yang berjalan ke arah kunoichi tersebut sambil memegang babi di pangkuannya dia tampak berjalan khawatir ke arah kunoichi tersebut.

"Sensei sebaik kita balik kepenginapan"ucap perempuan tersebut ke arah kunoichi yang tapi tampaknya ucapan sang perempuan di anggap angin berlalu.

Menghelah nafas sejenak kemudian menimpal "sudah Sensei tidak usah di pikirkan kalau seperti ini terus Khusina Sama tidak akan tenang di alam sana dan juga Naruto Sama akan sedih melihat Sensei begitu"ucap perempuan itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyingung kunoichi didepannya.

Mendapat ucapan perempuan itu tampaknya membuat kunoichi menoleh dengan wajah menegang dan kemudian dia kembali murung sambil mengambil botol didepannya kemudian menegugnya dengan .

"kau tau kan Shizune bahwa hal itu aku sudah tau tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang mereka bayangan Khusina Nee dan Naruto Kun ketika mereka mati depan ku" isak sang Kunoichi kunoichi tersebut menerawang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu yang merenggut orang yang di cintainya

 _Flash back tragedi malam di Konoha_

Tampak rumah terbakar di pinggiran desa Konoha sedang kita bisa melihat seorang kunoichi menangis sambil memang ku tubuh seseorang,

"Ber ber tahan (hik hik) lah Nee san (hik hik) bertahan lah Nee san pasti bisa kuobati" kunoichi tersebut terus berkata dengan sengukan kecil sambil berusaha mengobati orang di pangkuannya

Dengan gerakan lampat orang tersebut mengakat tangannya berusaha mengapai pipi kunoichi kemudian mengelus pelan seraya berkata "su dah hok hok" sambil berkata memuntahkan darah di mulutnya tapi tampaknya dia tidak perduli tetap berusaha berbicara"Tsunade sudak aku tida mungkin selamat luka ini sangat dalam dan tampaknya menyentuh uluk hati ku," berbicara dengan pelan berusaha menyalurkan tenaga.

"Cukup! Nee san aku tidak mau dengan pokoknya Khusina Nee harus selamat"bentak kunoichi tersebut atau Tsunade kepada orang dipangkuannya dan berusaha menyelamatkan dia apapun yang terjadi bahkan nyawa pun taruhannya sudah cukup orang-orang yang di sayanginya pergi mulai dari Senseinya Teman timnya Jiraiya yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Konoha dan memutuskan menjadi Missing Nin belum lagi Orochimaru yang menghilang setelah kabar bahwa Senseinya mati, dan kali ini dia tidak mau Khusina yang sudah di anggap kakaknya juga meninggalkannya.

"Tidak Tsunade cukup usaha mu sia-sia,"ucap Khusina parau

"Hok Hok sebaiknya kamu menolong Naru kun Dia tadi tertimpa reruntuhan disana aku mohon Tsunade" dengan kesekian kalinya Khusina memuntahkan darah di mulutnya

Tsunade menegang dengan ucapan Khusina dia pun melirik bangunan yang masih terbakan dan puing-puing yang berjatuhan,kemudian tiba-tiba dia tersentak mendapat tepukan dari Nee sannya

"Tsunade kamu harus berjanji iya akan terus hidup,aku tau kamu akan terpukul dan aku mohon makamkan aku disamping anakku dan Arashi ku di tanah Uzushiogakure, Naru hok aku tau dia sudah tiada setidaknya kita mati bersama aku mohon" ucap Khusina dengan berlinang air mata serta darah yang tidak henti-henti keluar dari mulutnya.

Tsunade ini menangis dan perlahan mengakat tangannya dari dada Khusina dan menyentuh pucuk kepala Khusina dan menciumnya dengan menangis berlinang air mata .

"aku berjanji Nee san akan terus hidup demi Nee san demi Naruto Kun aku mencintai kalian berdua hik hik" isak Tsunade sambil mencium Khusina.

"Arigato Tsunade Hontoni Arigato" ucap khusina sambil tersenyumdan menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Tsunade di tengah api yang berkobar melepas kematian orang yang di cintainya.

 _Flash back end_

Tsunade masih ingat jelas senyuman Khusina untuk terakhir kalinya dia liat senyuman tulus dan cinta kepadanya bayang-bayang itu terus menghantui di kepalanya.

Dengan itu dia memutuskan akan terus membenci Konoha dan seluruh yang berbau Konoha sudah cukup dia kehilangan orang-orang yang dikasihinya Senseinya,Nee san,Naru Kun,temannya, dan keluarga Senseinya yang sudah dianggap keluarganya sendiri. Dia masih ingat bayang-bayang seringai Danzo dan para Tetua busuk yang mendukung untuk memusnakan seluruh clan Namikaze dan dia yakin pasti ada hubungan dengan kematian Khusina dan Naru kun,

Lagi-lagi Tsunade menerawa ketika dia mengamuk dan mencari Danzo di ruang rapat dewan dan petinggi Konoha belum sampai itu para tetua berusaha menghalau Tsunade dengan menurukan seluruh Anbu menjaga Danzo yang Cuma tersenyum sinis dan mengejek yang diarahkan kepada Tsunade, setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi Shinobi Konoha dan menjadi orang biasa dan bertekat tidak mengijakkan kaki lagi di tempat busuk ini.

"Sensei ?"sambil melambaikan tangan kunoichi tersebut mencoba menyadarkan Senseinya yang tengan melamun di depannya.

"ohh maaf Shizune aku melamum" Tsunade keluar dari lamunannya

"dan kamu benar ayo balik kepenginapan" sambung Tsunade sambil berdiri di tepatnya

"Anoooo Sensei terus minumanya siapa yang bayar" ucap Shizune bingung melihat Sensei terus berjalan kearah pintu menghiraukan teriakan pemilik bar

"tampaknya kamu sudah tau jawabbannya Shizune" bales Tsunade enteng

Mendengar itu Shizune menegang dan pucat seketika firasat buruk yang dia duga ternyata terkabulkan 'ohhh Kami Sama terima' terimakasih atas cobaan ini

"Senseiii tunggu dulu aku bayar" dengus Shizune sambil berusaha menahan amarah kepada Senseinya itu

"ma ma Shizune kamu tidak akan mati Cuma membayar biaya minum ku" kekeh Tsunade melihat Shizune mendegus kearah

"Tidak Mati tapi sekaratttt dasar " bales Shizune sungut

Melihat Expresi yang di nilai lucu Tsunade menahan tawa

"Aku jadi mengingat ketika Naru Kun berusia 9 tahun dia terlihat mengemaskan" tapi expresi senang Tsunade lenyap mengingat bahwa Naru kunya telat tiada.

Brakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk pintu di bar itu dibanting dengan keras yang sontak mengkagetkan Tsunade dan semua orang di bar.

 _2 menit sebelumnya_

"Hos hos hos Sensei dimana lagi kita mencari tampaknya Tsunade Sama tidak ada disini"ucap satu-satu perempuan di tim itu

"Tenten benar Sensei sebaiknya kita mencari ketempat lain tampak Tsunade Sama benar-benar tidak ada disini,kalau kita terlambat nyawa Naruto bisa tidak tertolong" Sambung Neji menanggapi ucap Tenten.

Tapi tampak Sensei mereka menghiraukan ucapakan anak didiknya dan malah melihat sesuatu dengan tegang.

"Sensei woiiiiii,ini bukan sangatnya melamun!" teriak lee kepada senseinya meskipun kurang sopan tapi sekarang mereka dalam keadaan terdesak dan tidak ada waktu untu melamun.

"AKUUUU akuuu ,Kii ta kita Kitaaaa berhasil menemukannya " ucap sang Sensei menghiraukan semua perkataan Muridnya dan malah berkata dengan tidak jelas, melihat teriakan Geje sang Sensei mereka Cuma mengelah nafas dan mereka malah menahan nafas ketika dengan tidak elitnya sang sensei berlari menerjang pintu bar didepan mereka dengan tidak elit

"Woi woi woi sensei Tunggu" kompak mereka sambil mengejar sang sensei Geje mereka.

 _Kembali ketadi_

Brakkkk bunyi pintu pun disusul oleh orang dengan kaya sok keren dan berpakaian serba hijau membuat semua membulat melihatnya termasuk Tsunade, tapi bukan karna hal itu yang membuat Tsunade menegang tapi Tanda di kepala pria itu yang membuat menengang.

"Tsunadeeee Samaaaa!" teriak Gay dengan kayak nya Tsunade Cuma diam melihat pria didepannya

"Tsunade Sama saya mohon Konoha segera Konoha membutuhkan bantuan Tsunade Sa" Buaffffk, ohokk Duammm belum selesai berbicara dia Gay sudah terlebih dahulu dihantam kepalan tangan yang berasal dari Tsunade dan membuat bolong dinding seketika.

Tsunade menendang pintu bar dan membuat berterbangan dan terlempar kemana-mana dengan melepas semua _Killerintent_ dia keluar dari bar menghiraukan teriakan semua orang.

"Ini yang kubenci dari Shinobi sok memerintah dan aku muak melihatnya" umpat Tsunade, dia akan selalu marah terhadap Konoha dan semua didalamnya.

Chapter 3 End

TBC

 _Chapter 4_

 _The White Love_

 **Terima kasih atas saran dan rivewnya saya sangat menghargainya.**

 **Untuk yang bingung mengenai setting chapter 1 serang pein memang itu lagi invasi layaknya di canon. tapi saya membuat berbeda disini tidak ada invasi suna dan oto, untuk invasi pein saya membuat ketika** **Selesai** **ujian chunin jadi umur naruto masih 14 dan untuk yang bingung umur-umur shinobi yang lain** **,** **disini** **saya membuat** **berbeda dengan canon namanya aja semi canon thehehe** **...**

 **DAN TERIMAKASIH KEPADA PARA FLAMER DAN KEPADA PENYEMANGAT**

 **SPESIAL THANKS**

 **#Sarryuchiha #Esya. #Indah605 #Raxio #Sumatohitobito #Ryume-Chan #HerculePoirot #The Kidsnooppai #Uzumaki-irat #paramarthauzumaki45 #Rei #Ryusuke**

 **Dan semua yang telah mendukung jangan capek-capek iya mengeritik fict ane yang Cuma pakai bahasa yang bagus aja kan sudah dewasa saya salut dengan kritik dari senpai yang berbahasa santun trimakasih.**

 **#Esya: sudah saya coba perbaiki terima kasih sarannya**

 **#Sarryuchiha:terimakasih sarannya**

 **#Rei :terimakasih banyak iyaaaa**

 **Dan terimakasih kepada yang memberi saran.**

 **Biodata Update terbaru:**

 **Nama:Namikaze naruto**

 **Umur:14**

 **Pangkat:Genin**

 **Tinggi:170**

 **Penampilan : Naruto akan tetap memakai masker yang menutupi mulut (seperti Kakashi) kebawah dan akan terjawab di Chapter depan.**

 **OKE ITU AJA SEKIANN**

 **FIRDAUS MINATO OUT**

 **REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LAST NAMIKAZE**

Naruto Dark ,Gray or White Cuma waktu yang menentukan, warning! SEMI CANON!

 **DISCLAIMER:** **"** **Masashi Kishimoto Sensei"**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action,Fantasy dan Romance**

 **Rating:M**

 **Pair:Narutox…?**

 **Warning:Gaje ,Abal,Semua karakter Canon,Smart Naru,Dark or Gray or White Naru, strong Naru**

 **THE LAST NAMIKAZE**

 **Summary : kebenaran dan kenyataan akan kah merubah dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda atau sebaliknya**

"Shinobi speak"

'Shinobi thinking'

* **jutsu**

" **no human speak"**

' **no human thinking'**

( _keterangan_ )

Chapter sebelumnya di THE LAST NAMIKAZE

"Tsunade Sama saya mohon Konoha segera Konoha membutuhkan bantuan Tsunade Sa" Buaffffk, ohokk Duammm belum selesai berbicara dia Guy sudah terlebih dahulu dihantam kepalan tangan yang berasal dari Tsunade dan membuat bolong dinding seketika.

Tsunade menendang pintu bar dan membuat berterbangan dan terlempar kemana-mana dengan melepas semua _Killerintent_ dia keluar dari bar menghiraukan teriakan semua orang.

"Ini yang kubenci dari Shinobi Konoha sok memerintah dan aku muak melihatnya" umpat Tsunade, dia akan selalu marah terhadap Konoha dan semua didalamnya.

Chapter 4

 _ **The White Love**_

" **Hok Hok** dengan memuntahkan darah segar Guy berusaha berdiri dari serangan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade, dan seperti tidak sampai di situ Tsunade berjalan dengan santai ke arah Guy, bisa terliat kepala tangan yang akan mengarah kepadanya dan Guy berpikir kalau terkena pukulan Tsunade yang yang terkenal itu untuk kedua kalinya, maka ia pikir hidupnya akan tamat dan dia berharap muridnya bisa mewarisan semangat masa mudanya.#plak kita tinggalkan pemikiran nista Guy.

Kembali Tsunade yang berjalan santai dan sesekali membunyikan kepala tanganya,dari kejauhan tampaknya murid Guy Cuma bisa Sweetdroop dan khawatir terhadap gurunya melihat pukulan yang diterima dari Tsunade dan sepertinya ini harus di hentikan sebelum mereka kehilangan guru yang terlalu bersemangat itu, mengambil inisiatif laki-laki bermata pupil putih berujar

"Tsunade Sama sebentar ada hal penting yang akan kami sampaikan!" Neji berkata keras untuk mengambil perhatian Tsunade yang berniat akan menghabisi gurunya

Mendengar ada yang mengitupsi kegiatanya Tsunade beralih kepada suara yang mengitupsinya, melirik Tsunade dipaksa membulatkan matanya melihat simbol Shinobi Konoha dia dahi para remaja tidak jauh didepannya, Kaget? Tentu dia Kaget ada apa gerangan Konoha mengutus para Shinobi Remaja dan teman Kakashi ini menemuinya, tapi Tsunade menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya tentu saja dia tidak akan melupakan desa bajingan itu yang sudah mengambil semua orang yang di sayanginya.

"Kenapa kau mengganggu ku Remaja!Hahh"tanyak Tsunade keras kita Neji Dkk sudah berdiri didepannya

Mendengar reaksi tersebut Neji Dkk perlahan tampa sadar memundurkan kakinya, mereka bisa merasakan kemarahan sang master medis yang terkenal dengan kontrol cakra yang terkenal perfect.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik ketika Tsunade bersifat dingin seperti tadi, Tenten yang melihat kecanggunagn tersebut memilih memberanikan untuk berbicara.

"Anooo Tsunade sa ma" dengan gugup Tenten mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Nani!" dengan suara yang datar dan terkesan dingin Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Konoichi di depannya

"T sunade Sa ma Anoo Konoha hancur di serang oleh Organisasi teroris dan Kami membutuhkan Tsunade Sama Untuk menyembuhkan Teman kami yang terluka parah, hanya Tsunade Sama yang mampu menyembuhkannya " jawab Tenten panjang lebar yang di awali dengan gagap dengan keringan dingin mengalir desar di wajahnya.  
Tsunade mencoba memperoses perkataan Remaja tersebut " Apaaa! , apa-apaan kamu ini, meminta seenaknya, " jawab Tsunade sinis setelah memperoses perkataan remaja di depannya, mendengar jawaban dari Tsunade mereka semua membatu dan terdiam.

"apa perduli ku hahhhh , mau hancur, mau mati, mau musnah, aq tidak perduli, persetan dengan Konoha dan se isinya !" Teriat Tsunade dengan Emosi yang meluap-luap.

" kami mohon Tsunade SAMA KAMI MOHONNN," teriak berulang-ulang Lee sambil bersujud bersipuh di kaki Tsunade

Melihat Lee bersujud sambil berteriak membuat Neji dan Tenten Terbelak.

"Saya juga Mohon Tsunade SAMA, Saya mohon dengan sangat selamatkan lah Murid dari Sahabat Hamba" dengan wajah mengalir deras Guy yang tiba-tiba langsung bersujud di samping Lee.

Hal itu jelas membuat Tsunade sedikit tersentak ada rasa kasian timpul di hati Tsunade melihat Shinobi didepannya memohon sambil bersujud-sujud di kaki Tsunade.

Pandangan Tsunade beralih ke remaja di depannya yang masih terbelak dan melamun melihat permintaan yang dilakukan oleh Sensei dan Teman mereka.

Dengan berat hati Neji yang biasanya mempunyai ego yang sangat tinggih rela merendahkan martabat yang dia junjung agar sederazat dengan keluarga Utama juga bersujud di ikuti tenten.

"KAMI MOHON TSUNADE SAMA SELAMATKAN LAH TEMAN KAMI, KAMI MOHON TSUNADE SAMA" teriak Tim Guy bersama dengan wajah yang bersipuh di kaki Tsunade.

Tsunade tambah terbelak melihat kelakuan para Shinobi depannya itu.

'Tsunade sudah, aku tidak mungkin selamat, luka ini sangat dalam dan tampaknya menyentuh uluk hati ku'sambil tersenyum

'Tsunade kamu harus berjanji iya akan terus hidup,aku tau kamu akan terpukul, dan aku mohon makamkan aku disamping anakku dan Arashi ku di tanah Uzushiogakure, Naru hok aku tau dia sudah tiada setidaknya kita mati bersama aku mohon' sambil bermuntahan darah yang terus mengalir.

Tsunade tersentak sekilas ingatan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu berputar di kepalanya, dimana dia bermandi darah Kushina akibat kekejaman dan kekejian Konoha kepada Kushina yang sudah di anggap Nee Sannya, perlakuan Konoha yang di pelopori Danzo yang diam-diam di belakang Hokage HIRUZEN memperlakukan Nee Sannya dan Naruto KUN dengan semena-mena layaknya binatang, Danzo menghasut para tetua yang lain berserta Warga untuk mengucilkan Kushina yang dianggap Cuma pembawa bencana di Konoha, Danzo beranggapan bahwa dengan adanya Kushina bisa membuat desa lain menyerang Konoha hal itu pun juga di dukung para tetuan dan beberapa warga yang berada di pihak Danzo, hal itu juga membuat Hiruzen selaku hokage ke tiga tidak berkutik dengan perlawan Danzo, yang menghasilkan pengucilan Kushina berserta Naruto Kun puncaknya ketika Naruto Kun berusia 11 tahun, Naruto Kecil tidak sengaja ketika sedang bermain di jalan utama Konoha menendang batu yang mengenai salah satu tokoh penting di konoha yang membuat di siksa warga yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu, hal tragis berlanjut di malam hari dimana warga berbondong membakar rumah gubug Kushina.

Mengingat perlakuan keji Konoha,Tsunade Cuma bisa menahan marah hal itu Cuma bisa disalurkan dengan mengepal tangannya hingga memutih.

"Tsunade sensei" salah satu di antara mereka memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi akibat perlakuan ninja Konoha itu, yang tak lain murid Tsunade,Shizune dengan Tonton di dekapannya.

Tsunade tersentak mendengar suara Shizune yang entah dari mana sudah berada di sampingnnya, mengalihkan pandang ke depannya dimana Ninja Konoha yang bersujud bersimpung di depan kakinya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " tiba-tiba Tsunade tertawa dengan kerasnya, hal itu jelas mengundang perhatian para Shinobi yang bersujud di depannya, di samping itu Shizune juga bingung dengan tingkah sang Senseinya.

"HAHAHAHA RASAKAN NINJA KONOHA RASAKAN AKIBAT PERLAKUAN KEJI KALIAN TERHADAP NEE SAN, HAHAHAHA CUIIIH" tawa Tsunade berkelekar dengan kejamnya mengundang rasa aneh terhadap para shinobi di depannya kecuali Shizune yang mengerti akan penderitaan yang di alami oleh Tsunade.

 **Secret Location**

Sebuah lorong yang sangat panjang menghubungi beberapa lokasi penting yang saling terhubung di tambah dengan suasana mencekam di sertai beberapa lilin yang di samping beberapa lorong tersebut, terlihat dua orang menyusuri lorong itu wajah yang tertutupi oleh kelamnnya lorong Cuma terliat bayang-bayang yang bergerak mengikuti dua orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah bergerak dengan target Konoha" salah satu Shinobi memecahkan keheningan meliat dari suaranya orang tersebut bergender laki-laki.

"Haik dan sepertinya Sensei harus mengetahui kabar tersebut, di tambah informasi penting yang harus kita sampaikan bahwa Tuan Muda sudah kembali" saut Shinobi di sampingnnya yang diliat dari suaranya bergender perempuan.

Tampaknya mereka terus berjalan menuju akhir terowongan dengan ditandani pintu yang berada di depan mereka.

KONOHA HOSPITAL

Dalam salah satu ruangan terliat pemuda bersurau pirang jabrik tergeletak tak berdaya, nampak terlihat disisi samping ranjang seorang gadis terlihat tertidur menunggui pemuda tersebut.

Terlihat samar-samar di pintu terliat seorang yang mengintip kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh perempuan tersebut.

'Narutoo kapan aku bisa di dekat mu , kenapa aku begitu jauh untuk bisa berada disamping mu, disaat kamu tergelat tak berdaya aku seakan tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa menemanimu disaat-saat kritis. Kenapa aku begitu buta dulu dengan ketampanan seorang THE LAST UCHIHA'

Tak terasa subah tetesan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis bersuarai pink tersebut.

"Areee Sakura, ngapain kamu di luar kenapa tidak masuk?"

Suara yang berasal di samping gadis tersebut membuat sang gadis keluar dari lamunannya.

"Haik, Kakashi Sensei, anooo" Jawab Sakura bingung

"kapan Sensei keluar dari rumah sakit" sambung sakura akhirnya setelah mencari sebuah jawaban yang pas.

"Baru tadi Sensei keluar dari rumah sakit,Sensei males dengan masakan ruma sakit hehe" tawa hambar khas Kakashi

"Sensei juga mau menengok salah satu murid Sensei, kamu sendiri ngapain disini Sakura?" sambung Kakashi

"Anooo sebenarnnya aku juga mau menengok Naruto Kun hehe" jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut yang tidak gatal

"areee mulai kapan kamu manggil Naruto dengan embel-embel Kun " tanya Kakashi binggung

"anooo sudah-sudah Sensei sebaiknya kita masuk" jawab Sakura dengan anehnya sambil mengalihkan perhatian sang Sensei.

"HAIK HAIK"

Mereka berdua membuka pintu rumah sakit tersebut tampaknya heirles pewaris dari salah satu clan termuka di Konoha tertidur sambil memegang tangan pria bersurai pirang.

Sakura POV

' sangat sakit, tampaknya melihat seorang yang disukai melihat bergandengan dengan perempuan lain. Seakan terkena beribu kunai'

Sakura POV end

"Hinata Hime hinataaa hinataaa himeee himeeee" terlihat Kakashi berusaha membangunkan sang putri dari tidurnya.

"hoaaawhmm" terlihat sang hime yang bangung dari tidur cantiknnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, melihat sekelilingnya, tersentak kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa dia sudah tidak sendiri lagi di ruangan tersebut, kaget dan langung berdiri bangkit dari tempatnya

"Kakashi Sensei , Sakura San . ngapain disini" jawab sang hime dari clan Hyuuga bingung

"jelas menengok murid ku lah Hinata hime, memang kalau mau menjenguk Naruto aku harus izin sama hime " jawab Kakashi sambil menggoda sang penerus Hyuuga didepannya.

Terlihat sang hime dengan kepala menunduk menahan malu dan terlihat pipi bersemu merah mendegar godaan sang Sensei dari pemuda yang disukainya.

Terlihat sang Konoichi bersurai pink menunduk melihat interaksi hangat di depannya.

"UnknownLocation"

Terlihat dua orang sedang belajar menulis di sebuah kertas, sebenarnnya cuma satu orang saja yang belajar dan satunya lagi mengkoreksi, tampaknya mereka dengan semangat melakukan latihan tersebut.

" **Terus Naruto kun semangat kamu bisa tinggal beberapa garis lagi dan itu sudah menjadi sempurna"** ucap pria di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Haik Oto Sama, aku akan berusaha mewujudkan mimpi ku agar Oka sama tenang di alam sana" jawab Naruto sambil belajar tulisan Fuin Hiraishin

Sudah lima hari Naruto berlajar tulisan kaligrafi Fuin bersama Arashi dia harus belajar cepat agar cepat sadar dari komannya karna dia memikirkan ketahanan tubuhnya didunia alam nyata yang terus menipis,selain itu menurut Arashi dunia ini dengan dunia nyata memiliki waktu yang sama dimana satu hari di dunia ini sama dengan satu hari di dunia nyata.

'aku harus cepat aku tidak mau mati sebelum semua dunia shinobi tunduk di bawah nama Namikaze kalian harus tau dengan siapa kalia berurusan' batin Naruto dengan seringai iblisnya tapi beberap detik kemudian dia berubah menjadi sedih, melihat itu Arashi bertanya

" **Kenapa Naruto Kun? Jawab Oto sama dengan jujur?"** tanya Arashi khawatir

"Tidak Oto sama Cuma sebenarnya meskipun Naru mati tidak akan ada yang bersedih sama Naru, Naru Cuma punya Kakashi sensei yang sayang sama Naru" jawab Naruto lirih

Melihat jawaban anaknya Arashi mendekati Naruto kemudian duduk di sampingnya sambil menguspa pucuk kepala anaknya

" **Sudah Naru jangan bersedih, Oto sama yakin dengan tekat Naru dan sebentar Kakashi Sensei Naru"**

"iya Otosama dia adalah sensei yang palinggggg mesum dengan kerjaanya membaca buku Porno" jawab Naruto dengan semangat dan senyum yang tulus.

Melihat senyuman dan semangat anaknya Arashi akhirnya lega di tengah besarnya dendam dan amarah, Naruto masih memiliki kehangataan.

" **oke sepertinya Fuinnya sudah bisa di coba "** ucap Arashi melihat Fuin buatan Naruto.

"benarkah Otosama" balas Naruto dengan berbinar

Arashi Cuma mengangukan kepala tanda memang benar-benar sudah berhasil, arashi kemudia berdiri di ikuti Naruto, kemudian Arashi merapatkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba dunia putih itu menjadi tempat traning ground yang di penuhi dengan pohon dan padang yang sangat hijau.

"Sugoooooooooooiiii Desuuu!" teriak Naruto melihat ayahnya merubah tempat tersebut.

Melihat hal itu Arashi Cuma geleng-geleng dengan tingkah anaknya tapi saatnya hal ini menjadi serius oke.

" **Oke Naruto Kun sekarng Kita berlatih melihat Refleck dan kecepatan kamu dalam melempar Kunai selain itu kita akan berlatih bertarung mengunakan Hiraishin tampa jutsu oke cukup Hiraishin dan taijutsu "** ucap Arashi serius menatap anaknya

Melihat tatapan Oto samanya yang serius saatnya dia seruis untu mengapai cita-citanya

"Haik oto sama Naru siap " jawab Naruto tegas

" **sekarang kamu lempar kunia ke arah pohon itu jangan lupa berusaha memindah tubuhmu sebelum kunai menancap pohon tersebut"** ucap Arashi

Melihat aba-aba dari sang ayah Naruto kemudian melepar kunia kesalah satu pohon di traning ground itu kemudian di menghilang dengan kilatan kuning ciri kas penguna Hiraishin tapi tiba-tiba brukkk alih-alih menangkap kunai dan mendarat mulus kepala Naruto justru menambark pohon yang di tuju kunai pun nyaris bersarng di kepala.

"Fiuuuh hampir saja ahhhh ternyata tidak segampang kelihatannya" gumam Naruto

" **memang iya Naruto Kun"** ucap Arashi yang datang dengan kilatan Kuning di atas Pohon tempat Naruto jatuh menambrak pohon tersebut.

" **kamu harus berusaha berkonsetarsi tinggi dan kamu harus yakin kalau kamu bisa, selain itu Otosama dulu mengahabiskan waktu satu tahun lebih untuk mencapai tingkatan kedua dari Hiraishin tapi aku yakin kamu bisa mengusai Hiraishin selama satu minggu sekarang sudah 5 hari kita disini ingat apa yang Otosama katakan Naruto kun satu hari disini sama dengan satu hari di dunia nyata, dan sekarang coba lagi fokuskan pikiran dan hilangkan rasa takutmu terhadap kamu akan menambrak pohon tersebut "** lanjut Arashi

Mendengar ucapan Arashi, Naruto mencoba lagi kali ini dia harus fokus fokus fokus, Naruto berkonsentrasi kemudian dia melempar kunia kesalah satu pohon di iringin dengan hilangnya Naruto, Tap dia berhasil menyetuh pohon serayak memegang kunianya

"yehhh aku berhasil aku berhasil oto sama!" Teriak Naruto di pohon tersebut

" **bagus Naruto kun tapi kamu kurang cepat"** tiba-tiba Arashi sudah di atas pohon yang Naruto tempati dengan kunai di tanganya, Melihat itu Naruto Cuma sedikit membuka mulutnya kecil

'bagaimana bisa cepatnya' batin Naruto

" **Sekarang kita akan berlatih dalam kecepatan mengunakan Hiraishin kemudian selanjutnya kita akan berlatih tanding kemudian kamu bisa mengembangkan level Hiraishin di dunia nyata Naruto Kun"** ucap Arashi

"Haik otosama!" jawab naruto mantap

Bisa kita liat dari kejahuan ayah anak tesebut belatih dengan giat.

" **Tanzaku gai"**

Bersama tim Guy yang masih heran dengan ketawa Tsunade yang menggila yang seakan-akan sedang memenangkan lotre tapi hal itu mejadi kebencian sendiri bagi Neji meskipun dia itu awalnya heran tapi pada akhirnya dia paham bahwa sosok didepannya tidak akan menolong teman satu-satuya yang membuat dia sadar akan level dan dimana posisi dia sebagai seorang ninja, dengan amarah yang memuncak Neji bangkit dari posisi sujudnya.

"Maaf Tsunade, tapi sepertinya kami salah menilai mu dan aku sepertinya tidak butuh kau untuk mengobati teman ku " ucap Neji datar

Ucapan Neji membuat tawa Tsunade terhenti hal itu juga membuat Teman tim dan gurunya melongo mengaga lebar dengan aksi nekat neji mereka berpikir neji sudah gila dengan berani berkata sedatar itu ke Tsunade.

"Hei bocah kamu pikir kamu siapa ha...!? kamu Cuma remaja di dunia shinobi dan satu kalai lagi meskipun kamu mau bunuh diri aku tidak akan mengijakan kaki ku di tanah busuk itu " jawab Tsunade kasar akan ucapan remaja shinob didepannya.

"iya memang kami tidak membutuhkan kau Senju, kamu memang Cuma seorang senju yang menjadi penghianat dan tidak bisa di andalakan di dunia shinobi, ooiya kamu mau tau siapa aku kan? Aku Hyuga Neji shino dari konoha" jawab Neji lantang dia berusaha mengilangkan tekanan dari Tsunade yang memang di arahkan ke padanya

"apa kamu bilang bocah haaaahh" tampa banyak bicara Tsunade mengakat kerah baju Neji dan mengakatnya melihat situasi memanas Shizune melerai keduannya agar remaja konoha itu tidak mati di tangan Tsunade dan akibatnya akan menjadi fatal, halitu juga dilakukan oleh Guy yang tidak mau murid didepannya mati sia-sia murinya mashi mempunyai masa depan yang cerah dan tidak boleh mati disini.

"Tsunade Sensei sudah, Sensei aku mohon lepaskan dia" ucap Shizune sambil memegang lengan Tsunade

"Diam Shizune Bocah tengik ini harus di beri pelajaran akan tingkah lakunya" bales Tsunade sambil masih mengakat Neji.

"Hah hanya itu yang kamu bisa lakukan Tsunade, lagian kamu juga bocah Tsunade cara mu itu sangat bocah sekali, dan umur mu juga lebih muda dari Guy sensei jadi kau juga bocah ahahaha" Neji masih memprofokasi Tsunade meskipun dia tau nyawanya bisa melayang tapi dia pikir buat apa jadi shinobi kalau gagal menyelamatkan temannya dia tau dirinya dan Naruto tidak dekat bahkan dia dulu merendahkan Naruto sosok yang tertutup bahkan wajahnya saja ditutup dengan kain seperti muka teman senseinya, tapi Neji pikir dia ingin di dekat Naruto dia malah ingin menjadi sahabat dan Bawahan Naruto setelah kejadian Itu dia tetep berpikir Naruto bukan orang yang biasa yang misterius tapi dia seperti memiliki aura pemimpin yang mesterius mulai detik itu Neji ingin bersanding dengan Naruto, bisa berguna bagi Naruto tapi sekarang fakta dia saja tidak bisa membatu menyelamatkan nyawanya dan sekarang dia pikir lebih baik mati.

"Nejiiii sudah cukup jangan mengprofokasi Tsunade lagi, sudah aku tau maksud mu Neji jangan mati disini Kamu masih bisa menyelamatkan Idola mu masih bisa!" teriak Guy yang mngerti niat terselubung Neji

Mendengar teriak Guy Tsunade membatu kemudian dia melepaskan Neji, Nejipun juga membatu dengan teriakan Senseinya yang mengetahui Niat dia sebenarnya, selain itu Lee dan Tenten akhinya sadar dengan maksud Neji juga ikut-ikut memberi semangat kepada Neji, lee dan tenten menghampiri Neji yang baru dilepas oleh Tsunade yang masih sok bahwa berbuatan remaja didepannya hanya untuk bunuh diri, Tsunade pikir siapa gerangan teman didepannya sampai dia merasa putus asa dan pantas mati karna merasa gagal menyelamatkan orang yang pasti dianggap berharga, Tsunade juga 5 tahun yang lalu hampir bunuh diri dengan meninggalnya orang yang di anggap Nee San dan anak Nee San yang dia kagumi, kata Nee nya lah yang membuat dia hidup sampai sekarang.

"Sudah Neji kita masih bisa menyelamatkan dia aku yakin masih ada ahli medis yang dapat menyelamatkannya" ucap lee sambil merangkul bahu Neji memberi semangat.

"Benar kata Lee, Neji kun kita tidak boleh menyerah,"timpal tenten.

"Oke Minna karna Tsunade sepertinya tidak bisa membantu kita sebaikknya kita pergi kesuna ini sudah 5 hari sejak Naruto Kun tidak sadarkan diri, kita harus cepat, dulu waktu perang berkejamuk ketika aq Chunin dengan Kakashi dan Minato aku dengan ada ahli medis disana" ucap Guy tampa menghiraukan Tsunade dan Shizune

"Benar Guy sensei kita harus cepat" Semangat Lee

"iya kalian Benar masih ada waktu dan mudah-mudah sempat" Ucap Neji akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi Tsunade, aku tau akan apa yang kamu alami tapi kamu harus bangkit" ucap gay sambil berlari menjauh di ikuti oleh muridnya.

1 menit berlalu Tsunade masih Tertegun dengan percakapan shinobi konoha didepannnya

"Shi zune aku aku tidak salah dengan apa yang meraka ucapkan" ucap Tsunade yang sadar dari soknya

"I y a Sen sei mereka menyebut nama Naruto" balas Shizune ragu.

Wussssss dengan jawabanya yang diberika Shizune Tsunade menghilang diringin daun

 **TSUNADE POV**

Aku aku tadi tidak salah dengar kan dia bilang Naruto Kun, tapi Naruto Kun kan sudah mati, tapi aku memang tidak menemukan mayatnya karna aku pikir dia sudah menjadi abu dengan rumah yang terbakar, tidak-tidak aku harus memastikan ini tapi kalau bukan Naruto Kun gimana dan itu malah Naruto yang lain gimana, tapi aku harus mengejar mereka untuk meminta keterangan.

 **TSUNADE POV END**

 **Chapter 4 END**

TBC

 _Chapter 5_

 _THE LIGTH AND DARK_

 **Terima kasih atas saran dan rivewnya saya sangat menghargainya.**

 **Untuk yang bingung mengenai setting chapter 1 serang pein memang itu lagi invasi layaknya di canon. tapi saya membuat berbeda disini tidak ada invasi suna dan oto, untuk invasi pein saya membuat ketika** **Selesai** **ujian chunin jadi umur naruto masih 14 dan untuk yang bingung umur-umur shinobi yang lain** **,** **disini** **saya membuat** **berbeda dengan canon namanya aja semi canon thehehe** **...**

 **DAN TERIMAKASIH KEPADA PARA FLAMER (** hahahaha **) DAN KEPADA PENYEMANGAT(sip)**

 _SPESIAL THANKS_

 _#DeniTria :Udach Up silakan_

 _#Death Race makasih_

 _#Azumamaro: saya akan berusaha._

 _#Ashuraindra64: oke baca terus hehehe :P_

 **Biodata Update terbaru menyusul Update tan biodata naruto Chapter sebelumnya**

 **Nama:Tsunade Senju**

 **Umur:19**

 **Pangkat:Jonin (sewaktu dikonoha)**

 **Tinggi:165**

 **Penampilan : seperti Tsunade remaja waktu perang dunia ke tiga disini Tsunade dkk Tidakk ikut peran dunia ketiga karna dulu dia masih seorang Genin**

 **Nama:Guy**

 **Umur:25**

 **Pangkat:Jonin**

 **Tinggi:178**

 **Penampilan : seperti di Canon**

 **Nama: Neji Hyuga**

 **Umur:13**

 **Pangkat:genin**

 **Tinggi:170**

 **Penampilan : seperti di Canon disini neji dkk menampilannya sama Cuma umurnya memang lebih muda 1 tahun dari Naruto**

 **SETELAH HAMPIR 1 TAHUN UPDATE LAGIII MAAF SIBUK KULIAH INI AJA SUDAH SEMESTER 5**

 **OKE ITU AJA SEKIANN**

 **FIRDAUS MINATO OUT**

 **REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**POIN PENTING YANG HARUS DI INGAT SEBELUM MEMBACA FICT INI ADALAH**

 **FICT INI BUKAN CANON SAYA TEGASKAN LAGI BUKAN CANON JADI DISINI ALUR SEMUA DITENTUKAN OLEH SAYA SENDIRI, SAYA CUMA MEMINJAM KARAKTER DARI MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

 **FICT INI UMUR SEMUA SAYA UBAH JADI TSUNADE DAN KAKASHI BERBEDA.. DISINI KAKASHI LEBIH SENIOR**

 **FICT INI TIDAK ADA JINCHURIKI JADI TIADA KURAMA DKK**

 **Itu saja mungkin yang bisa saya sampaikan untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran anda kenapa pain menyerang konoha dan kapan serta yang bertanya alur kenapa loncat.**

 **WARNING: JANGAN BACA KALAU TIDAK SUKA OKE**

 **THE LAST NAMIKAZE**

Naruto Dark ,Gray or White Cuma waktu yang menentukan, warning! SEMI CANON!

 **DISCLAIMER: "Masashi Kishimoto Sensei"**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action,Fantasy dan Romance**

 **Rating:M**

 **Pair:Narutox…?**

 **Warning:Gaje ,Abal,Semua karakter Canon,Smart Naru,Dark or Gray or White Naru, strong Naru**

 **THE LAST NAMIKAZE**

 **Summary : kebenaran dan kenyataan akan kah merubah dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda atau sebaliknya**

"Shinobi speak"

'Shinobi thinking'

* **jutsu**

" **no human speak"**

' **no human thinking'**

( _keterangan_ )

Chapter sebelumnya di **THE LAST NAMIKAZE**

 **TSUNADE POV**

Aku tadi tidak salah dengar kan?, dia bilang Naruto-Kun, tapi Naruto-Kun kan sudah mati?, tapi aku memang tidak menemukan mayatnya, karna aku pikir dia sudahmenjadi abu dengan rumah yang terbakar itu., tidak-tidak aku harus memastikan ini, tapi kalau bukan Naruto-Kun gimana? Gimana kalau malah Naruto yang lain gimana kalau Cuma mirip namanya saja, tapi aku harus mengejar mereka untuk meminta keterangan.

 **TSUNADE POV END**

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _THE LIGTH AND DARK_**

 **Shut Shut Shut Tap Tap** terlihat seliut bayangan yang bergerak cepat dengan cara melompat-lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, melihat dari arahnya sepertinya dia mengarah ke suna karna terlihat jelas hamparan pasir yang sudah bisa di lihat dengan matanya.

"Cihh mereka cepat sekali sial!"Guman seliut tersebut

"Anooo Tsunade-Sama mencari siapa?" ucap tiba-tiba Lee entah dari mana di ikuti kelompoknya di sampingnnya

"Huaaa kau mengagetkan aku saja tau" bales Tsunade garang

"Sudah-sudah kita harus cepat menemui chiyo, karna kita sudah sedikit terlambat" ucap guy

"Guy-Sensei benar kita sudah telat dan karna orang kuat tapi sayang egois kita akan kehilangan sahabat kita" balas Tenten sinis

"Oi bocah apa kau bilang !" ucap Tsunade sambil menatap Tenten Sinis sepertinya tersindir akan ucapan Tenten

"Kan benar, yang aku bilang kauu memang tidak bisa di andalkan dan tida coco menjadi Shinobi Konoha" balas Tenten tidak terima di bentak Tsunade

"Oiii kalian aku tidak ada waktu meladeni pertengkaran kalian yang tidak berguna itu" ucap Neji sambil melompat dari batang pohon dan berlari menuju pasir yang menjadi penanda batas wilayah konoha dan menuju ke suna, hal itu juga di ikuti oleh Guy dan Lee

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan menunda perjalanan kami kau telah mempercepat kematian teman kami" ucap Tenten sinis dan melompat turun untuk mengerjar Neji dkk

"oi ada yang mau a" ahh dasar melihat Tenten menjauh Tsunade baru ingat akan tujuannnya dan sepertinya dia tadi teralihkan di karna percakapan konyol itu.

Tsunade pun memutusan mengejar Guy dan muridnya sebelum mereka terlalu jauh, Guy sedikit melihat bingung dengan Tsunade yang tampaknya mengejar mereka akan tetapi hal itu tidak penting lagi yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana menyelamatkan murid dari sahabatnya, melihat Guy yang menambah kecepatan Tsunade terpaksa melakukan boost cakra dengan kekuatan penuh dan berhasil menyusul Guy yang terus berlari menatap hamparan terik pasir didepannya menghiraukan Tsunade yang telah tiba di sampingnnya

"Anooo Guy –San ada yang mau aku tanyakan"ucap Tsunade sambil berlari disamping Guy, yang akan tetapi di hiraukan oleh Guy terbukti Cuma gumanan yang di balasnya, mendengar itu Tsunade Cuma mengelah nafas dan berkata

"hufttt Guy- San aku tau aku salah dan maaf atas perilaku tadi tapi ada perihal penting yang perlu aku tanyakan dan ini sangat mendesak" Guy tetap tidak bergeming dan tetap berlari menghiraukan ucapan Tsunade. Melihat reaksi tersebut dengan kesal Tsunade mamutuskan menghadang Guy.

"Tsunade dengan hak apa kau menghadang ku dan aku tidak punya apapun yang perlu aku katakan terhadap shinobi yang tidak bisa menolong rekan sesama desa dan sebuah nyawa di pertaruhkan disini jadi cepat minggir sebelum aku memaksa" ucap Guy dengan tegas, melihat pancaran mata yang menakutkan membuat semua murid sadar kalau sang guru bisa tegas dan menakutkan bilang sedang serius apalagi ini menyangkut nyawa teman mereka, dengan reksi tersebut Tsunade sedikit membeku ditempat dia ingat kalau orang didepannya adalah murid dari Jonin Minato yang Notabe adik dari gurunya dan dia tau bagaimana sifatnya yang cenderung jenaka ini bisa menjadi serius pasti orang yang mau diselamatkan sangat berharga bagi mereka,

Melihat Tsunade yang melamun Guy dkk akhirnya berlari melewatinya, melihat hal itu Tsunade tersentak dan tersadar akan tujuannya

"anoo Guy-San,tunggu!" teriakan Tsunade tetap di hiraukan oleh Guy dkk

"GUY-SANN AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN ORANG ITU!" teriak Tsunade dengan lantang dan berhasil menghentikan langkah dari Guy di ikuti oleh sang murid, melihat Guy yang berhenti Tsunade berlari mendekat.

"iya aku akan menyelamatkannya akan.."

"gerangan apakah kau mau menyelamatkannya sedangkan tadi kau mengejek dan menyuruh mati saja sambil tertawa menyeramkan" potong sinis Tenten yang sepertinya masih sakit hati atas perlaku yang di terimanya

"aku tidak perduli ada apa ini yang pasti kalau memang kau mau menyelamatkan orang yang sangat aku hormati mari kita cepat kembali konoha akan tetapi kalau kau Cuma mau bertele sebaiknnya enyah lah" timbal Neji datar sepertinya kelompok Guy sudah hilang rasa rispeck dan takut terhadap Tsunade yang terkenal sangat hebat padahal kalau Tsunade mau Kelompok Guy bisa babak belur dengan kekuatan monsternnya iya meskipun Guy lebih hebat sih karna memang dia lebih senior di bandingkan Tsunade dimana Guy sudah pernah mengalami perperangan sedang Tsunade pada masa itu belum merasakannya.

"oke Tsunade kalau kau memang mau menyelamatkannya mari kita kembali ke konoha" potong Guy sebelum perdebatan kelompok ini memanas

"dan Tsunade kau bisa bertanya sembari kita kembali karna ini sudah memakan waktu 3 hari kita sudah sedikit telat dan bisa membahayakan nyawanya" imbuh Guy...

 **Unknown** **Location**

Terlihat tempat penuh dengan kanji-kanji aneh yang sulit di mengerti seperti simbol Fuin dan tempat yang melingkar terdapat beberapa orang berkumpul sepertinya sedang melakukan rapat dari kesepuluh kursi tampaknya ada satu kursi yang kosong menandakan orang tersebut belum datang atau telat, suasana sunyi dan tidak ada yang berbicara membuat suasana ruangan tersebut menjadi mencekam ditambah ruangan yang Cuma disinari lilin di tembok ruangan tersebut.

 **Shuftttt** tiba-tiba dari keheningan tersebut muncul angin yang berputar pelan dan akhirnya memunculkan sesosok manusia bersurai orange dan bertindik dari pakainya terlihat jubah dengan awan merah yang di kenakannya, sesosok tersebut kemudian berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"seperti biasa kau selalu telat" ucap sosok dari kegelapan dengan suara datar

"hm kau harus merubah kebiasaan mu tau" timpal suara datar lainnya

"iya-iya aku mengaku bersalah jangan menghakimi ku dong" balas sosok yang merasa terhakimi

"sudah-sudah sekarang kita rapat sesuai laporanmu Pain"sela sosok yang duduk di tengah lingkaran kursi yang menjadi tanda kalau dia adalah ketua dari perkumpulan tersebut suara yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok tersebut juga datar akan tetapi ada kesan berat yang menjadi tekanan sindiri bagi yang mendengarnnya.

"seperti yang kalian ketahui keturunan Namikaze sudah mati dengan itu kita bisa melancarkan rencana kita" ucap Pain

"iya kau benar pain-Kun dengan ini kita bisa mempermudah rencana kita dan ********* -SAMA bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi buronan" ucap sesosok di samping tempat duduk Pain di liat dari suaranya dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Kita akan bertindak perihal bocah Uchiha itu lagian pasti terjadi hal yang menarik" balas sosok ketua tersebut dengan nada berat serta seringai di wajah.

 **Miditasi Naruto**

 **Bizt bizt ting ting** terdapat kilatan-kilatan berwarna kuning terus-menerus di lapangan meninggalkan kawah dan pohon-pohon yang tumbang dilihat dari kasat mata maka akan terlihat seperti sebuah petir yang menyambar tempat tersebut akan tetapi kalau melihat secara teliti kita bisa liat dua sosok sedang beradu kekuatan dengan kunai ditangannya.

 **Bizzt** dua sosok tersebut kemudian berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sejenak tampaknnya adu kekuatan tersebut menguras tenaga keduannya

" **Naruto-Kun tampaknnya kamu sudah mulai mengusai jutsu Hiraishin dengan bagus kamu tinggal meningkatkan agar tidak terlalu menguras cakra mu"** ucap Arashi

"Benar Oto-sama sepertinya aku memang masih kurag mengusainnya jutsu **Hiraishin** menguras separuh cakra ku" balas Naruto

" **itu pasti Naruto-Kun jutsu ini adalah jutsu SS yang ku ciptakan jadi jelas menguras cakra dan lagi jutsu ini ada 3 level yang mana kamu baru menguasai level pertama"**

"hahhhh jadi jutsu ini masih ada levelnya Oto-sama dan sepertinya Naru belum sempat mempelajarinnya" ucap Naruto terkejut

" **kamu pasti bisa, lagian Oto-sama menyimpan gulungan ini di reruntuhan Uzu, Sa sebelum itu mari kita lakukan test terakhir Naru sebelum istirahat, dan aku mau Naru menyerang Oto-sama dengan kekuatan penuh dengan niat membunuh oke"** balas Arashi dengan senyumannnya

"haik Oto-sama"

 **Bizt** dengan kilatan berwarna kuning Arashi muncul di samping Naruto berusaha menendang dengan cakra boost, melihat datangnya serangan Naruto menunduk dan membalas menyabet kunai ke arah Arashi yang tidak lupa di aliri cakra petir.

 **CISS** serangan dari Naruto menghantam Bunshin air Arashi, melihat serangan gagal Naruto lebih mengfokuskan dirinya, **Bizt Bizt** Arashi muncul dari atas kemudian menghilang lagi kesamping Naruto melakukan tendang dengan kaki kanannya, dengan refleck yang sudah terlatih Naruto menghilang meninggalkkan kilatan kuning yang akhirnya sasaran tendangan tersebut menimpa ruang kosong **Bizt Buarrk** seperdetik kemudian terdengar di telinga Arashi tendangan Kaki yang mengenai punggung yang alhasil Arashi terbang menghantam tanah yang mana pelakunya tak lain adalah Naruto.

' **Refelcknya cepat dan tendangannya memakai cakra perfect** ' Batin Arashi

Melihat serangan yang mengenai target Naruto kemudian menghilang lagi menuju tempat Arashi dengan sabetan kunai mengarah ke lehernya. Melihat serangan tersebut Arashi menghilang ke atas berusah menghidar.

"Oto-sama telat" guman naruto yang masih di dengar sebelum Arashi menghilang.

Arashi yang diatas melihat ke bawah tapi persedetik kemudian muncul kilatan diatasnnya dan dengan sebuah Jutsu yang mengarah kedirinya **Suiton* Hougan No Jutsu** muncul peluru air dari jari-jari tangan Naruto.

 **Drett Drett Dum Dum Dum** layaknya peluru granat ratusan peluru air yang muncul menghantam Arashi, kebulan asap membumbung tepat ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh jutsu Naruto Tersebut, Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum, **Set Fisssstt Duak Duam** akan tetapi sebuah kepalan tangan dilapisi cakra angin menghantam Naruto yang berakhir menuju kebawah membentuk sebuah kawah.

 **Bist** muncul kilatan kuning di samping kawah tersebut debu-debu kemudian menghilang dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang masih tersebaring akan tetapi tersenyum kepada Arashi.

"Oto-sama Memang Kuat Haaah" ucap Naruto tersenyum

" **kamu juga kuat Naruto** **-Kun, Oto-sama sampai terdesak loo" balas Arashi sambil menjulurkan tangan berusaha membantu Naruto berdiri.**

" **sekarang kita istirahat di bawah pohon itu"**

"haik"

Arashi dan Naruto terlihat bersenderan di sebuah pohon rindang menikmati masa-masa istirahat dengan damai. Arashi menoleh kepada anaknya dia bisa melihat bahwa anaknya sudah tumbuh dewasa layaknya dia di waktu muda,selain itu dia juga menanggap mimik muka yang kurang bahagia yang di tampilkan oleh anaknya.

" **Naruto-Kun, kita disini sudah 4 hari dan sepertinya cakra Oto-sama sudah hampir habis, dan ingat kalau waktu disini dan didunia nyata itu sama yang pastinya tubuh Naruto-Kun akan melemah dan bisa berbahaya dan yang paling parah Naruto-Kun bisa mati"**

"iya Naru tau, seadainnya Naru tidak berniat mau membalaskan dendam Naru terhadap desa-desa yang menghancurkan Uzu , maka Naru lebih baik mati dengan melihat Oto-Sama" balas Naruto dengan Nada getir

Melihat respon tersebut Arashi membelai ramput anaknya untuk menenangkan kesedihannya

" **memang di Konoha Naruto-Kun tidak mempunyai orang yang menyayangi Naruto-Kun?"** Balas Arashi sembari membelai ramput Naruto.

"ada Oto-sama tapi itu Cuma 4 orang "

" **kalau boleh tau siapa itu ?** "

"Hokage-Sama Hiruzen sang Sandaimen, Kakashi Sensei,dan Tsunade" ucap Naruto dengan pelan

" **sebentar maksud mu Kakashi, si bocah emo yang selalu menjungjung tinggi peraturan shinobi, bocah yang memakai masker berambut perak,?** " tanya Arashi

"Haik Oto-sama, memangnya Oto-sama kenal ?" balas Naruto

" **aku pasti kenal sama bocah itu, lagian bocah itu adalah murid minato yang kuselamatkan dan lagian Oto-sama mempunyai urusan yang penting perihal Kakashi tapi kita bicara nanti saja. Oiya Tsunade maksudnya kamu Tsunade-Chan Murid Ku** ?" balas sekaligus tanya Arashi

"Haik, Oto-sama dia adalah sosok yang menyayangi kami, maksud ku Oka-Sama dan aku ketika masih kecil, kenapa memangnya ?" bingung Naruto

" **tidak Naruto-Kun tapi kenapa kamu memanggil dia tampa embel-embel jangan bilang kalau...** "

"iye-iye , tidak-tidak Oto-Sama dia memaksa Naru untuk memanggil begitu lagian dia yang menyuruh Naru untuk menambah Chan ?" potong Naruto sepertinya Otak cerdas dari Namikaze mengalir ke darahnya sehingga dia menjadi orang yang cepat tanggap

" **iya iya, tapi selain Tsunade-Chan apa tidak ada orang lain yang mengujungi Naru** " tanya Arashi

"tidak Oto-sama memangnya kenapa?"

" **tidak apa-apa Naruto-Kun"balas Arashi 'Orochimaru, Jiraiya kau dimana?, kenapa menghilang apakah mereka mati?'** Batin Arashi bertanya-tanya

"akan tetapi mungkin sekarang tinggal satu saja Oto-sama" timbalnya dengan nada sedih tak terasa air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya, yang sontak membangunkan Arashi dari acara membantinnya .

" **maksud Naruto-Kun mereka mati atau bagaimana?** " Arashi kaget dengan kenyataan tersebut jangan bilang muridnya Tsunade sudah tiada

"hik, iya Oto-sama" balas Naruto yang tak kuasa dengan kesedihannya

" **sudah-sudah Naruto-Kun bisa menumpahkan dan menceritakan semua kepada Oto-Sama** " ucap Arashi sembari memeluk Naruto yang masih bergetar menangis menahan rasa sedihnya

" **keluarkan semua Rasa itu Naruto-Kun jangan di pendam, biar kamu merasa tenang , keluarkan lah Nak** "

"hik hik HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OKA-SAMA AKU MERINDUKAN MU HUAAAAAAAAAA" teriak serta tangisan Naruto di pelukan sang ayah.

Beberapa jam setelahnya seperti Naruto sudah mulai tenang kembali duduk bersenderan dipohon yang sangat rindang itu.

" **jadi Naruto-Kun bisa menceritakannya** ?" ucap Arashi memecah keheningan

"Haik Jadi, Sandaimen, Hokage Sama sudah meninggal hal itu di sebabkan oleh penyerangan Sebuah Organisasi Rahasia ketika Konoha sedang mempersiapkan Ujian Chunin dimana keamanaan kurang terjaga hal itu pun menjadi petaka bagi Konoha yang kehilangan Sandaimen dan membuat Naru menjadi Koma sekarang, Tujuan dari Organisasi itu belum jelas tapi ketika mendengar ucapakan Kakashi-Sensei sepertinya Organisasi tersebut kumpulan dari Ninja Rank S hingga SS"ucap Naruto

" **terus Tsunade dan si bocah perak itu Bagaimana**?" tanya Arashi

"Untuk Kakashi-Sensei sepertinya dia selamat tapi mungkin dia sudah bangun dari rumah sakit seperti biasa kehabisan cakra, tapi untuk Tsunade ..." balas Naruto dan muncul keraguan bercampur kesedihan di nadanya

" **kenapa dengan Tsunade dia sudah..."** Balas Arashi cepat melihat keraguan dari Naruto

"tidak Oto-Sama , tapi Oto-Sama sepertinya harus mendengar cerita yang lain yang berhubungan dengan Tsunade, Itu terjadi ketika pembakaran di Gubuk kami yang menewaskan Oka-Sama dan Naru yang juga diduga telah Tewas" Balas Naruto

 _ **FlashBack Kebakaran Sebuah Gubuk**_

Awan menjadi merah dan kebulan asap dimana-mana menjadi tanda sebuah kebakaran yang dahsyat, terlihat sebuah Kunoichi sedang memangku sebuah mayat perempuan yang tak lain adalah Tsunade dan mayat Kushina, dari kejahuan terlihat Bocah laki-laki yang juga menjadi korban dari kebakaran tersebut kalau melihat dari kondisinya terdapat luka disana-sini yang memperhatinkan.

"Hufttt untung Sempat, sepertinya Naruto-Sama masih bisa tertolong aku harus cepat mengobatinya" Ucap sosok yang menyelamatkan Naruto. di samping tubuh Naruto yang tidak sadar. Sesosok tersebut kemudian menoleh kearah Tsunade yang masih tergunjang dan shock.

"Cihhh Di saat seperti ini Tsunade malah,, sial" gumannya lagi melihat sosok Tsunade. Tampaknya sesosok tersebut ingin Tsunade menyembuhkan Naruto tapi melihat kondisi Tsunade yang masih tergunjang dia Urungkan. Kemudian dia membawa tubuh Naruto kecil di pangkuannya.

"semoga masih sempat, bertahanlah Naruto-Sama." Batin sosok tersebut kemudian menghilang meninggalkan dedaunan Khas shunshin no jutsu.

 _ **Seminggu setelah kejadian Tragis menimpa Khusina dan Naruto**_

Terlihat bocah yang dililit perban putih disana sini, kalau dilihat dari dekat sepertinya bocah tersebut mulai memasuki tanda-tanda akan sadar dari kondisinya terlihat gerakana jari-jari dan kelopak mata yang mulai bergerak-gerak dan terbuka , pertama yang dilihat adalah atap langit-langit yang terbuat dari batu, berusaha berfikir apa yang terjadi terhadap dirinya tapi malah timbul rasa sakit di bagian kepala bocah tersebut.

"Uhhkk aku dimana" gumam bocah tersebut sembari memegang kepalanya menahan rasa sakit.

 **Wusssst Tap** muncul sesosok manusia dari putaran dedaunan dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang merintih.

"Naruto-Sama sudah bangun Syukurlah, Naruto-Sama koma selama beberapa Hari"ucap sesosok tersebut duduk di samping Ranjang Naruto.

Melihat kehadiran seseorang disampingnnya Naruto menoleh menatap Sesosok tersebut,

"Aku dimana,,,?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok tersebut

"Naruto-Sama di..."

"iya iya Oka-Sama dia dimana , dia tidak apa-apa kan iya kan iya kan!" entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Naruto mencengkram sosok tersebut sambil bertanya dengan nada khawatir, sesosok tersebut Cuma diam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dia bingung akan memulai dari mana

"Jawab aku, jawab aku jangan diam Kakashi woiii jawab aku!" tanya Naruto dengan menaiki volume suaranya melihat reaksi diam dari sesosok tersebut yang ternyata Kakashi. Berdehem sebentar Kakashi mengambil nafas untuk berbicara.

"Kushina-Sama sudah meninggal, dia tidak selamat dari tragedi itu" ucap Kakashi mantap

"a pa apa Oka-Sama" guman Naruto Sok dan terdiam menunduk

 **Kakashi POV**

Melihat reaksi dari Naruto yang diam membuat Kakashi semakin khawatir, hal tidak wajar yang sebenarnnya terjadi ketika mendegar orang yang disayangi sudah tiada, Kakashi lebih suka Naruto menangis dan berteriak karna hal itu dapat meringankan beban ketika sedang dilanda kesedihan dari pada memendam kesedihan hingga membuat orang itu tertekan, dimana hal itu pernah dia alami ketika perang kehilangan ayah,ibu dan keluarga serta teman-temannya, dirinya masih selamat karna Bantuan dari Arashi Yang notabe ayah dari Naruto dan Yondaimen Uzukage, maka dari itu Naruto sudah dianggap sebagai Tuan Mudanya dan dia siap mati dan berkorban untuknya, akan tetapi Kakashi merasa gagal karna sudah membiarkan Khusina mati dan Naruto yang Koma akan tetapi, Kakashi harus bertekat dia akan menebus semua kesalahnnya itu.

"Kakashi" suara dingin Naruto-Sama terdengar ketelinga Ku, aku pun menoleh dan melihat Wajah datar dan kebencian yang menguar dari tubuh dari Naruto-Sama

 **Kakashi POV END**

"Kakashi, aku koma disini sudah berapa lama dia siapa yang menyelamatkan ku" tanya Naruto dengan suara dingin tidak seperti Naruto yang Kakashi kenal

"seminggu Naruto-Sama, dan yang menyelamatkan Naruto-Sama tidak saya tidak tau, sama menemukan tubuh Naruto-Sama di depan rumah" balas Kakashi

Menerima infomasi dari Kakashi Naruto berusaha turun dari ranjang dan berdiri malaupun terasa berat.

"Kakashi aku butuh bantuan mu, aku ingin mengujungi makam dari Oka-Sama" ucap Naruto

"Haik Naruto-Sama Beliau dimakamkan di Uzugakure oleh Tsunade, sepertinya itu adalah permintaan beliau dan Sekarang Naruto-Sama Naik," Balas Kakashi yang menyodorkan punggungnya dia tidak mungkin menyuruh Tuan mudanya itu berlari dengan kondisi seperti itu.

 **Skip Time Reruntuhan Uzugakure**

Terlihat dua shinobi yang mendekat dari kejahuan yaitu Kakashi dan Naruto menuju sebuah 3 Makam yang sepertinya 2 masih baru dilihat dari kondisinya. Kakashi kemudian perlahan menurunkan Naruto dari punggungnya.

Melihat makam tersebut Naruto bingung akan tetapi menghiraukan rasa bingungnya dan menghampiri makam sang ibu tersebut, kemudian duduk dalam diam dan menatap batu nisa yang tertulis Khusina, setelah beberapa menit Naruto berdiri dan menghadap Kakashi.

"Kakashi kenapa ada namaku di batu Nisa ini dan siapa Makam di sebelahnya itu" tanyak Naruto sambil menunju makam yang berada di tengah yang bertulisan namanya dan makam disampingnya yang telah pudar.

"itu memang makam dari Naruto-Sama, Konoha menganggap Naruto-Sama sudah meninggal dan Itu makam yang tidak aku kenal Naruto-Sama" balas Kakashi. 'aku tidak boleh memberitahu kalau itu makam Arashi-Sama sesuai pesan Kushina Sama dulu' Batin Kakashi

"oh kalau begitu kita kembali kekonoha dan kenapa aku bisa disangka Mati?" Balas Naruto Sambil berjalan mendekat Ke Kakashi, Kakashi pun kembali menunduk agar Naruto bisa naik ke punggungnya, Kakashi pun berlari sambil menuju Konoha.

"kemarin Naruto-Sama koma dan saya berusaha mengobati semampu saya dan lupa memberikan Kabar kepada Sandaimen, kalau begitu kita menuju ke kantor hokage untuk memperjelas situasi ini?" jawab Kakashi dan sambil bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Iye, tidak Kakashi kau tidak perlu memberitahu ke Sandaimen dan lagi biar Konoha beranggap kalau aku sudah mati" ucap Naruto

"Haik Naruto-Sama, akan tetapi bagaimana dengan Tsunade.?" Tanya Kakashi

"biarkan dia tidak tau kalau aku masih hidup, dan aku mau kau melatih kemudian mendaftarkan ku di akademi Ninja" balas dan pinta Naruto kepada Kakashi

"Haik, akan tetapi Tsunade dan Sandaimen pasti mengenal Naruto-Sama" tanyak Kakashi lagi

"aku akan memakai masker seperti mu dan kau harus mengajarkan ku Jutsu ilusi untu merubah Rambut dan mata Ku dan untuk nama Tetap Naruto tampa marga Uzumaki" Balas Naruto

"haik Naruto Sama" jawab Kakashi sambil terus melanjutkan larinya menuju ke konoha.

 _ **END FlashBack**_

"Jadi begitu Oto-Sama, aku disangka sudah mati oleh konoha dan Tsunade, aku merubah rambut dan mata ku menjadi hitam, serta memakai nama tampa marga hal itu tidak di ketahui oleh Konoha dan Tsunade, meskipun Sandaimen Curiga ketika pertama Kakashi-Sensei membawa ku untuk mendaftar" Ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya

" **Terus kenapa Naruto-Kun beranggapan kalau orang yang disayangi sudah tinggal satu kan masih ada Tsunade-Chan dan Bocah perak itu**?" tanya Arashi Binggung

"masalahnya aku sudah bertahun-tahun tidak mendengar kabar dari Tsunade terakhir kali aku melihat dia datang kekonoha dengan kondisi mabuk dan memperhatinkan,"balas Naruto

" **mungkin dia masih hidup Naruto-Kun, dia itu kuat dan murid dari Oto-Sama Mu ini. Jadi nanti kalau sudah bertemu kau harus minta maaf sama dia oke** " ucap Arashi dengan tersenyum.

"haik Oto-Sama,aku juga merasa bersalah kepada Tsunade" balas Naruto.

 **Guy dkk Location**

Terlihat kelompok shinobi yang sedang berjalan menuju Konoha dengan kecepatan penuh dan terlihat di depan kelompok tersebut Kunoichi yang berlari sangat cepat hingga membuat kelompok tersebut tertinggal, kunoichi tersebut sepertinya memakai bosst cakra yang sangat banyak kalau dilahat itu sudah kekuatan penuh dari bosst cakra tersebut.

"Naruto-Kun, Naruto-Kun, Naruto-Kun, Naruto-Kun, Naruto-Kun" Gumam Kunoichi yang bernama Tsunade sambil derai air mata di pelupuknya.

"Tsunade-Sama kenapa Guy-Sensei? tampaknya dia kalut mendengar cerita dari Guy-Sensei?" tanya Lee

"dia sepertinya mempunya hubungan dengan Naruto-Kun kita bisa melihat reaksinya tadi menjadi panik dan menangis" balas Guy

"dia memang mempunyai Hubungan Dengan Naruto-Sama Guy-San," Ucap Kunoichi di sampingnya yang bernama Shizune.

"Hubungan yang seperti apa itu, Shizune-San dan kenapa harus menangis serta Ada apa dengan embel-embel Sama dinama Naruto" tanya tenten kepada Shizune.

"terkait Hubungan dengan Tsunade-Sama dengan Naruto-Sama, aku tidak bisa bercerita dan kalau embel-embel kalia akan tau dengan sendirinya" balas Tenten sambil menatap lurus Tsunade yang berlari cepat didepan.

'Naruto-Sama Kah' Batin Neji

 **#TIME SKIP KE LOKASI MIDITASI NARUTO**

Terlihat dua Shinobi yang masih bersenderan di sebuah pohon yang rindang, tampak salah satu dari Shinobi tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang terang akan tetapi lama kelamaan perlahan menjadi redup dengan sendirinya.

" **Jadi begitu Naruto-Kun , kamu sudah paham kan dengan apa yang Oto-Sama katakan** " ucap Arashi

"Haik, Oto-Sama Jadi kuncinya ada di Kakashi-Sensei" balas Naruto mantap.

Perlahan cahaya mulai memudar dan tubuh Arashi pun juga mulai memudar.

" **sepertinya ini batas ku Naruto-Kun ingat apa yang Oto-Sama katakan Mau jadi Apapun dan Bagaimana Pun Oto-Sama dan Kushina akan merestuinya, Kalau jalan dendam atau jalan kekerasaan yang diakan diambil maka jangan setengah-setengah, begitu pun kalau jalan damai serta kasih sayang maka Oto-Sama akan merestuinya** " ucap Arashi dengan nada sedih tak terasa air mata keluar dari Shinobi yang terkenal sebagai dewa petir itu.

"Oto-Sama jangan Tinggalkan Naru hik, Naru sayang sama kalian jangan Lagi" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk erat Arashi, dengan pelukan yang seandainnya dilepaskan maka akan runtuh seketika.

" **Sudah Naruto-Kun jangan menangis, ingat pundak dua clan di tangan kamu darah Uzumaki yang berakhir di 3 desa dan Darah Namikaze dari tetua desa Konoha serta desa Iwa yang menanggungnya. Bawalah nama clan kita Naruto-Kun** "

"Haik, Hik Hik Haik" Naruto Cuma mengangguk di dalam dekapan Arashi beserta air mata yang mengalir.

" **Naruto-Kun anak ku, mau jadi KEGELAPAN ATAU CAHAYA. Aku dan Kushina selalu mendukung** " dengan kata-kata terakhir maka lenyaplah wujuh Arashi yang memang berasal dari Cakra yang ditanamkan pada Perut Kushina.

"Haik,Oto-Sama aku akan membawa nama Namikaze dan Uzumaki terdengar kembali, dan mereka harus tau kalau mereka Cuma debu dihadapan Namikaze Maupun Uzumaki.

'Sa... sekarang Saatnya aku sadar aku akan membuat kontak cakra mudah-mudahan ada yang mengalirkan cakra dari luar ketubuh ku agar aku bisa tersadar dari koma ini' batin Naruto

Kemudian Naruto bersila di ruangan Khusus yang di ciptakan Arashi dimana Ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan dengan banyak Kanji Fuin **HIRAISHIN** yang menyebabkan latihan Naruto dan Arashi dengan bebas melakukan JUTSU tersebut tapi kalau didunia nyata Naruto harus memakai Perantara berupa **Kunai.** Dengan tenggelamnya Naruto ke dunia miditasi lagi maka perlahan Cahaya putih bersinar dan membuat Ruangan tersebut perlahan kembali memudar dan menjadi Hitam seperti Awal ketika bertemu dengan Arashi.

 ***DIKAMAR NARUTO DI RAWAT**

Di ruang serba putih dimana tempat Naruto dirawat tampaknya ada sesosok perempuan bersurai Ungu kehitaman sedang menunggui Naruto disampingnya, sembari memegang tangannya.

 **Krit Blam** bunyi yang berasal dari pintu tempat Naruto dirawat menampakkan Shinobi bersurai Perak yaitu Kakashi, berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto

"Hinata-Hime, seperti Hime harus Istirahat ini sudah sore, Hime selalu disini dari pagi hingga sore dan selama 5 hari berturut-turut" Ucap Kakashi kepada Perempuan bernama Hinata

"Tapi Kakashi-San Naruto-Kun belum bangun dari komannya aku khawatir,Aku.."balas Hinata di potong oleh Kakashi

"iya saya mengerti Hime akan tetapi, Naruto akan lebih khawatir kalau melihat Hime sakit dan lemah sebaiknya Hime istirahat dan kembali besok oke" potong Kakashi.

"Tapi, iya sudah Kakashi-San, saya titip Naruto-Kun, saya permisi dulu, Kombawa Kakashi" balas Hinata sambil Menunduk sopan yang memang menjadi ciri khas keluarga terpandang apalagi dia seorang penerus clan atau Hime disebuah clan.

"Haik, Kombawa Hinata-Hime" jawab Kakashi sambil juga menundukan badannya.

 **Set Blam** suara pintu yang ditutup oleh hinata terdengar oleh Kakashi, kemudian Kakashi mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sosok Naruto yang masih terbaring tak bedaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

'Naruto-Sama, kenapa kau selalu memaksakan diri, kau pernah terbaring seperti ini lima tahun yang lalu untung ada Shinobi tidak dikenal berhasil menyelamatkan mu, sekarang kau kembali sekarat, Naruto-Sama kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi tameng mu, kenapa kamu melawan Pain dan mempertahan desa busuk ini' batin Kakashi

 **Kriit Blam** suara pintu yang di buka membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

"Sakura, ada apa ?" Kakashi bertanya bingung melihat wajah muridnya yang bersurai Pink itu terlihat berantakan, dengan muka kusut, mata sembab seperti habis menangis, dan rambut yang acak-acak.

"tidak apa-apa kok Kakashi-Sensei, apa Naruto sudah bangun" tanya Sakura berusaha mengahilkan pembicaraan.

"Sakura, kamu tidak bisa membodohi Sensei, Aku tau kalau kau selalu disini dari pagi hingga Malam dan ketika ada orang datang kamu bersembunyi di ruangan yang lain dulu dan baru melihat Naruto dari cela-cela jendela, dan yang Sensei bingungkan kenapa kamu tidak langsung kedalam saja?" ucap Kakashi panjang lebar berusaha mengetahui maksud tersembunyi dari sang murid yang bersurai pink tersebut.

Melihat mendengar Sensei nya berkata seperti itu Sakura pun panik padahal dia selalu mengecek dengan teliti sebelum keluar dari persembunyiannya, tapi kenapa Kakashi-Sensei ini masih bisa mengetahuinya.

"Aku ini Jonin Sakura, Jonil elit yang berpengalaman perang, kalau Cuma teknik sembunyi seperti kamu aku pasti bisa mengetahuinya, Sa jadi ada apa ?" ucap Kakashi membaca pikiran dari sang murid pink ini

" Sepertinya Sensei sudah tahu, anoo gimana iya, intinya aku ingin melihat dan berada didekat Naruto-Kun itu saja" ucap Sakura sambil menunduk bisa kalau dilihat dengan teliti muncul rona tipis di pipinya

" **Kun** hah..." ucap Kakashi menekankan kata Kun dari kalimat sakura

Mendengar ucapan sang Sensei Sakura tersadar dengan ucapnya

"ehhh maksud ku Ano ahh hm" balas Sakura gelagapan

"sudah-sudah, tapi kenapa kamu tidak masuk saja, kalau memang ingin berada di dekat Naruto" Tanya Kakashi

"aku Cuma tidak merasa pantas saja Kakashi-Sensei, aku Cuma perempuan berisik yang kerjaannya mengejar-mengejar Sasuke, dan orang yang selalu menyalahkan Naruto, aku tidak berhak disisinya aku punya apa, sedangkan Hinata, dia seorang Hime dari clan besar yang ternama dan pondasi Konoha belum lagi Hinata anak yang sopan dan bermartabat tidak seperti aku yang urakan ini" balas Sakura yang menunduk dengan Nada sedih dan lirih.

Melihat reaksi dari sang murid Kakashi merasa harus menghibur dan memberikan semangat.

"ehhh **Kun** nya kemana katanya mau didekatnya" ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba

"maksud sensei?" balas sakura

"lah tadi kamu bilang Naruto tanpa embel Kun loo kalau suka harus agresif dong hihihi" canda Kakashi agar suasani sedih mencari

"Kakashi-Sensei bisa aja hihihi" balas sakura yang akhirnya tersenyum sedikit.

"ya sudah ini malam kamu harus pulang orang tuamu pasti khawatir" ucap Kakashi

"tapi Sensei aku ingin menemaninya" balas Sakura

"gak ada tapi-tapian sekarang pulang besok kamu bisa kembali lagi oke, sekarang biar Sensei yang jaga" ucap Kakashi dengan nada tidak mau dibantah

"haiikkk Sensei menyebalkan aku.."

 **Duakkkkkk Duammmmmmmm** sebelum sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya pintu yang ingin sakura buka terbang menghancurkan tembok yang untuknya Kakashi dengan reflecknya menarik Sakura agar tidak terkena dampak dari pintu tersebut, alhasil pintu yang malang menabrak jendela sampai keluar, menghancurkan jendela tak tersisah

"siapa disana?" ucap Kakashi dengan posisi siaga di ikuti oleh Sakura yang juga berdiri di belakang Kakashi.

"Naruto-Kun hik, Naruto-Kun hik," bukan sebuah jawaban tapi gumanan yang di dengar oleh Kakashi dan Sakura.

Seperti mengenali ciri suara tersebut Kakashi menajamkan Matanya dan sontak kaget melihat Tsunade di depannya dengan wajah yang merah bekas menangis dan disusul Kelompok Guy dan wanita tidak ketahuinya, Kakashi pun menurunkan sikap siaga begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"hoiii Kalian kembali, dimana Tsunade-Sama, Naruto-Kun harus cepat di obati" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba ketika melihat Tim Guy yang datang

Ketika Tenten mau menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, perempuan yang tidak dikenal oleh sakura tiba-tiba berlari dan menyambar tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya serta mencium pipi dan rambut dengan rasa hancur.

"eh kau apa-apa Naruto-Kun be..."sebelum protes Sakura selesai terpotong oleh ucapan Tsunade yang memeluk sambil bergumang sendiri

"Hik Naruto-Kun ini kamu, Kamu tidak mati kan? , aku tidak bermimpi kan, kalau bermimpi jangan bangun kan aku Kami-Sama, Hik ini benaran Naru kan adik kecil ku yang sudah besar hik, kumohon ini buka Genjutsu, hik" guman Tsunade menghiraukan keadaan sekitar tidak lupa dia terus menangsi serta memeluk erat Tubuh Naruto.

"Itu benar Naruto-Sama, Tsunade,Naruto anak dari Kushina-Sama" ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba agar bisa menyadarkan Tsunade dari acara pelukannya

"dan Naruto-Sama sekarang memerlukan bantuan mu jadi lepaskan dulu pelukan dan obati Naruto-Sama, ucap Kakashi lagi

Mendengar ada yang menganggu acaranya Tsunade bangun dari acara memeluk Naruto dan melihat Kakashi.

"Hik hufttt sepertinya ini memang Naruto-Kun, melihat cara dan nada bicara mu Kakashi-San" balas Tsunade sambil menatap Kakashi

"iya ini Naruto-Sama, Tsunade" ucap Kakashi menyakinkan

"iya aku tau , dan aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya , tapi kau mempunyai hal yang perlu di jelaskan dan **KAU** harus **JELAS** dan **BESERTA ALASAN YANG TEPAT** mengenai perihal Naruto-Kun ini" ucap Tsunade dengan nada datar beserta ancaman diakhir kalimat.

"Oke sekarang Shizune, cepat kita mulai lakukan pengobatan segera, aku tidak mau kehilangan Naruto-Kun untuk kedua kalinya" perintah Tsunade kepada Shizune

"dan kali semua keluar dari ruangan ini , termasuk kau Kakashi" ucap Tsunade lagi sambil melirik semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut atas perintah Tsunade.

Diluar ruangan Sakura masih penasaran akan pembicaraan Tsunade dan Kakashi dia memutuskan bertanya

"Kakashi-Sensei, Maksudnya Tsunade-Sama itu apa dengan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya?" tanya Sakura

Kakashi hanya melirik Sakura sekilas dan berkata "Naruto-Sama dulu di anggap meninggal dan cukup itu aja yang perlu kamu ketahui untuk selanjutnya biar Naruto-Sama yang menjelaskan.

'Sama? Kakashi-Sensei memanggil Naruto-Kun dengan embel-embel SAMA hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya, siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto-Kun kenapa kau semakin tidak ku kenal' Batin Sakura

"Sakura, Kamu tidak apa-apa," ucap Tenten tiba-tiba menyadarkan Sakura dari acara lamunannya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, tenten, oiya Itu ya yang bernama Tsunade-Sama aku kira di sudah tua tapi kalau dilihat di seumuran sama kita iyaa" balas Sakura

"iya Sakura, awalnya aku juga terkejut dengan penampilannya" balas tenten.

 **Miditasi Naruto**

'Sepertinya ada orang yang mengalirkan cakra, tapi tunggu dulu cakra ini mirip dengannya dan sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan' batin Naruto

 **Miditasi END**

Tsunade dan Shizune tampak serius mengobati Naruto tidak perdulu kalau mereka masih baru datang dan capek, intinya mereka berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto kembali.

Tsunade Cuma tersenyum melihat Proses penyembuhan berjalan dengan lancar, terlihat jari-jari dan mata Naruto bergerak tanda akan sadar.

Naruto berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang terasa kaku karna efek koma selama 5 hari, berusaha membuka kedua matanya hal yang pertama dia lihat ada Tsunade yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tsunade" ucapan satu kalimat membuat Tsunade menitikkan air mata bahagia

"Tadaiman Naruto-Kun" ucap tanpa aba-aba mencium Bibir Naruto dengan penuh perasaan

Naruto hanya membeku ditepat atas perlakuan Tsunade, lain dengan Shizune yang salah tingkah kemudian pipi yang memerah atas tindakan Agresif dari sang Sensei.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan ciuman yang sebatas menempelkan saja tanpa ada nafsu dari ciuman kasih sayang tersebut, Tsunade kemudian menyudahinya

"itu untuk hadiah Naruto-Kun sudah kembali dan.."

 **Bukk** sebuah kepala mengarah ke uluk hati Naruto

"Hok, Sakit Tsunade" ucap Naruto

"dan itu untuk hukuman karna sudah menyiksa aku selama 5 tahun" balas Tsunade dengan wajah cemberut menampakkan wajah yang imut

"haik haik, maafkan aku Tsunade , maaf iyaaa aku tau kau salah" ucap Naruto

"aku tidak akan memaafkan Naruto-Kun, kalau Naruto-Kun menghilang lagi" balas Tsunade

"aku janji tidak akan menghilang lagi oke," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Tsunade dengan Kasih sayang.

"dan anoo kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto Ke Shizune

"aku murid dari Tsunade-Sama, Naruto-Sama," balas Shizune atas perkataan Naruto

Sambil memeluk Tsunade, Naruto menyuruh Shizune memanggil orang di luar karna merasakan aura dari Kakashi tidak lupa Naruto kembali memasang masker kemukanya karna masker tersebut di copot oleh Tsunade ketika mengobati Naruto.

Kakashi dkk kemudia masuk keruangan Naruto tampak Naruto masih memeluk erat Tsunade, hal itu sontak membuat salah satu orang di ruangan itu gusar terbakar api cemburu.

"Kakashi-Sensei,Guy-San, Neji, Tenten, lee dan juga Haruno" ucap Naruto ke arah kelompok yang masuk tersebut.

Mendengar Naruto Cuma memanggil namanya dengan marga membuat Sakura semakin tertunduk dalam, iyaaa meskipun dia dulu sudah sering mendengar Naruto memanggil dengan sebutan marga akan tetapi sekarang rasanya beda serasa uluk hatinya terkena beribu kunai, apalagi melihat adegan pelukan tersebut di tambah melihat pancara mata Tsunade yang seakan berkata kalau dia punya perasaan lebih dibanding hanya sebatas adik-kakak hal itu dirasakan oleh Sakura.

"Naruto-Sama" ucap Kakashi dan berjongkok layaknya Anbu terhadap hokage hal itu sontak mengkagetkan semua di ruangan tersebut kecuali Tsunade dan Shizune dan Naruto yang Cuma geleng-geleng

"Kakashi-Sensei apa yang kau lakukan bangun,"

"tidak Naruto-Sama , saya sudah gagal kedua kalinya untuk menjadi tameng bagi Naruto-Sama, saya harus mendapatkan Hukuman" tolak Kakashi yang masih berjongkok didepan Naruto.

"huftt ya sudah, hukumannya kamu nanti harus menemani ku dan sekarang bangun" ucap Naruto tegas,,

Kakashi kemudian bangun dari acara Jongkoknya dan semua di ruangan tersebut terlihat bingung dengan kejadian itu dan tingkah Kakashi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Melihat ruangan yang hening dan terpancar raut bingung dari wajah Tim Guy dan Sakura, Naruto kemudian menjelaskan bahwa dulu ketika menjadi Chunin Kakashi pernah dalam keadaan terdesak ketika perang, ketika dalam keadaan nya yang teracam, ayah Naruto menyelamatkan Kakashi pada waktu, mulai dari situ Kakashi berjanji akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk Naruto. Setelah penjelasan singkat dari Naruto, Tim guy menoleh ke Kakashi dan Cuma di pandangan senyuman mata oleh Kakashi tanda kalau dia meamini ucapan dari sang tuan mudanya

"Sebentar, tapi Naruto-Kun kenapa Rambut dan mata Naruto-Kun jadi berbeda, bukanya Rambut dan mata Naruto-Kun itu Hitam,?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba

"itu adalah Jutsu ilusi yang ku pelajari dari Kakashi-Sensei sebelum masuk akademi, lagian aku tidak mau tampil mencolok" balas Naruto. Naruto heran dengan panggilan sakura terhadapanya padahal biasanya dia selalu memanggil namanya dengan tidak sopan terkadang memanggil dengan sebutan Baka.

'justru dengan ramput kuning cerah dan mata yang indah yang membuat aku makin terpesona dengan mu Naruto-Kun' Batin Sakura sambil melihat Naruto, tapi kemudian dia mendadak panas bukan karna malu, tapi terbakar api cemburu karna Tsunade yang belum mau melepaskan Naruto. Alhasi dia menatap Tsunade tajam begitu pula Tsunde yang menyadari bahwa Sakura menatapnya balik Menatap Tajam.

'Sialll bocah Pink ini menyukai Naruto-Kun , tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam' batin Tsunade

Melihat tatap Tsunade yang mengatakan kalau aku satu langkah lebih maju membuat sakura geram tapi dia bertekat akan berjuang meskipun ada Hinata dan Tsunade yang menjadi Rivalnya.

Setelah malam menjadi larut Naruto meminta semua untuk pulang, setelah itu Naruto juga ikut pulang kerumah Kakashi meskipun awalnya Tsunade mengatakan Tubuhnya belum sembuh dan lebih baik istirahat di Rumah sakit sifat keras kepala Naruto kambuh dan menolak memilih untuk pulang kerumah Kakashi.

"sepertinnya mereka capek Kakashi-Sensei" ucap Naruto kepada Kakashi melihat Tsunade dan Shizune yang tidur di kamar Kakashi

"iya Naruto-Sama, itu bisa di maklumi karna mereka memang menempuh berjalan yang jauh dan tiba langsung mengobati Naruto-Sama. Balas Kakashi

Naruto dengan Kakashi sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan kamar Kakashi yang terbuka memperlihatkan dua perempuan yang tertidur.

"Kakashi-Sensei, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dan ini rahasia tingkat S" ucap Naruto dengan nada serius

Melihat respon diam Kakashi, Naruto kemudian menceritakan Semua perihal ayah ibu dan desa asal mereka, Kakashi yang mendegar itu sulit mempercayai tapi karna fakta-fakta yang memang benar seperti yang diucapkan Tuan mudanya dia akhirnya berusaha percaya.

"jadi Naruto-Sama bertemu dengan Arashi-Sama?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan

"Seperti yang kamu dengar di cerita tadi, selain itu pesan Oto-Sama khusus adalah menyuruhku untuk mengambil gulungan yang dititipkan kepada Kakashi-Sensei" Balas Naruto

"jangan bilang...gu lu"

"iya **Hiraishin No Jutsu** Level II dan III" potong Naruto melihat arah pembicaraan dari Kakashi. Terlepas dari acara kagetnya Kakashi berkata

"gulungan Itu ada di Reruntuhan Uzugakure Naruto-Sama beserta segel Darah yang saya yakini memakai darah Naruto-Sama"

"Bagus Tiga hari lagi kita kesana dan aku juga ingin berlatih lagi Kenjutsu dan Ninjutsu yang masih dia bawah level" ucap Naruto kepada Kakashi

Pembicaraan penting mereka terus berlanjut sampai pagi.

 **Time Skip tiga Hari Kemudian**

Banyak yang terjadi dengan Naruto, mulai pengakatan dia menjadi Chunin oleh perwakilan dewa desa yang mengisi kekosongan Sementara dari Sandaimen dan perubahan drastis Sakura dan selain itu juga Ada Tsunade yang menurut Naruto bersaing dengan Sakura entah memperebutkan sesuatau. Selain Itu yang terpenting adalah kunjungan Rutin Sang putri Hyuga yang mengagetkannya lagi pertama bertemu Sang Putri langsung memeluk dan menangis di dada Naruto, dan sukses membuat Tsunade dan Sakura berang.

Sekarang Naruto dan Kakashi sedang berada di Pintu gerbang keluar desa, Kakashi yang berpenampilan hanya memaki jubah hitam dengan tudung ,seperti biasa tidak luput buku Orangenya di tangannya dan Naruto yang memakai kaos hitam khas jonin dan rompi Chunin serta jubah Hitam bertudung yang dipakai tidak lupa masker yang menutupi wajahnya seperti Kakashi bedannya protektor Konoha tidak dia kepalanya melainkan dia kaitkan di lengan yang tertutupi jubah itu.

"Naruto-Kun jaga dirimu baik-baik dan kembali dengan utuh ke Konoha" ucap Tsunade kepada Naruto dan mencium pipinya yang sukses membuat mereka berdua merona meskipun tipis, melihat hal itu Sakura tidak tinggal diam "Naruto-Kun aku sekali lagi meminta maaf atas semua yang telah kulakukan dulu" dan kemudian dengan cepat mencuri ciuman dipipi Kiri Naruto,

"ti dak apa-apa Haruno-San" balas Naruto Agak terkejut dengan Tindakan Sakura.

Melihat Tindakan yang dilakukan Tsunade dan Sakura, Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan menyodorkan Keranjang kecil berisi Bento dan minuman.

"ini untuk Naruto-Kun bekal dijalan, jangan lupa untuk menjaga kesehatan" ucap Hinata "dan ini..." kemudian hinata mencium kedua pipi Naruto singkat "untuk keberuntungan Naruto-Kun" ucao Hinata mengakhiri, yang sontak membuat Tsunade dan Sakura Cuma mengepalkan Tangan dan membatin 'aku harus belajar memasak' Batin Tsunade dan Sakura. Sepertinya mereka sudah menjadi rival untuk memperebutkan Naruto yang sialnya Naruto belum menyadari hal itu.

"terima kasih Minna aku berangkat dulu ayo Kakashi-Sensei" ucap Naruto yang dibalas angkukan oleh Kakashi merekan pun lepat dengan dedaunan.

 **Secret Location**

Terdapat lorong-lorong yang menghubungkan ruangan satu sama lain yang Cuma di terangi oleh lilin di tembok lorong itu, dalam salah satu ruang paling ujung lorong terdapat ruangan yang besar yang juga diterangi oleh lilin di sekitar ruang itu. Terlihat dua orang sedang duduk di kursi dan meja panjang didepannya.

 **Set Tap** tiba-tiba muncul Shinobi didepan mereka dan berjongkok ala Anbu.

" ******-** Sama sepertinya Tuan muda sudah bangun dari koma dan bergerak menuju Uzugakure" ucap sosok itu

"berarti Tuan muda sudah tau siapa dia dan apa yang terjadi pada clan dan keluarganya" balas sosok tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tindakan kita" ucap sosok disampingnya

"kita akan menunggu apa yang akan dipilih oleh Naruto-Sama, Tapi sebelum Itu aku akan menemui Naruto-Sama terlebih Dahulu"ucap sesosok tersebut

"bukannya itu tidak terlalu cepat ******-** Sama" tanya Shinobi yang berjongkok

"Tidak Jugo sekarang adalah waktunya" balas sosok tersebut kepada shinobi yang berjongkok yang di ketahui bernama dia menoleh kesesok juga duduk disamping Kirinya

"Kabuto, panggil Karin dan tayuya mereka akan menemaniku menemui tuan Muda dan jugo kamu juga ikut," ucap sesosok tersebut

"Haik, **Orochimaru-Sama** " balas Kabuto.

Naruto Location.

Terlihat dua Shinobi sedang melompat pohon kepohon dengan tujuan Uzukagure.

'aku harus melancarkan rencana ku tapi dengan Gulungan itu serta latihan dengan Kakashi rencana ku bisa cepat terselesaikan' Batin Naruto sambil berjalan di temani Kakashi di sampingnya.

Dengan pergerakan Naruto dan yang lain, maka terlahirlah masa yang baru di Dunia Shinobi.

 **Chapter 5 END**

 **+++++++++++++++++++++TBC++++++++++++++++++++**

 **Chapter 6 Pergerakan Naruto**

 **Untuk yang bingung mengenai setting chapter 1 serang pein memang itu lagi invasi layaknya di canon. tapi saya membuat berbeda disini tidak ada invasi suna dan oto, untuk invasi pein saya membuat ketika Selesai ujian chunin jadi umur naruto masih 14 dan untuk yang bingung umur-umur shinobi yang lain, disini saya membuat berbeda dengan canon namanya aja semi canon.**

 **Terima kasih atas Saran dan dukungannya .**

Disini sudah muncul beberapa misteri baru dan misteri lama yang terpecahkan dengan POIN

apakah tujuan dari Naruto sendiri

Bagaimana peran dari Orochimaru

Dan siapa organisasi awan merah dan tujuannya yang Pasti masih Rahasia

Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf tidak bisa update cepat karna memang masih sibuk kuliah dan persiapan mau skripsi maklum mahasiswa tingkat akhir hehehhe

 **Biodata Update terbaru:**

 **Nama:Naruto Namikaze**

 **Umur:14**

 **Pangkat:Genin**

 **Tinggi:170**

 **Penampilan : Naruto akan tetap memakai masker yang menutupi mulut (seperti Kakashi) kebawah (sudah terjawab alasannya di chapter ini)**

 **Ninjutsu : D-A**

 **suiton: Hougan No jutsu (buatan sendiri diambil dari kata peluru dalam bahasa jepang) (A rank)**

 **Doton:Cho doryuheki Tembok Tanah dua kali lipat (A rank)**

 **Petir: belum ada**

 **Tainjutsu:C rank**

 **Genjutsu: Belum belajar (D rank)**

 **Kenjutsu: (D rank)**

 **Fuinjutsu: A-SS**

 **(Hiraishin No jutsu)**

 **(daibufaki)**

 **(Segel Master)**

 **(Barrier)**

 **Nama:Kakashi Hatake**

 **Umur:27**

 **Pangkat: Jonin elit (kelas Veteran Perang)**

 **Tinggi:175**

 **Penampilan : seperti di Canon**

 **Ninjutsu : D-S Meliputi 4 element**

 **Tainjutsu: S**

 **Genjutsu: S (Sharingan)**

 **Kenjutsu: (A Rank)**

 **Fuinjutsu:D**

 **Jangan Lupa Review iya**

 **MOHON TANGGAPANNYA IYA MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN HAHAHA**


End file.
